Into The Fold
by smalld1171
Summary: Set in 6x07 although in this story Sam's soul is back.  I am a 'sucker' for Vampire!Dean so, in a nutshell, the alpha vampire isn't going to let one of his children just walk away.  Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Into The Fold**

_I am a 'sucker' for Vampire!Dean...LOL... and this idea just popped into my head. In a nutshell, the alpha vampire isn't going to let one of his children just walk away. Set in 6x07. Oh, and Sammy has his soul back._

_It's a bit dark and disturbing because hey, sometime that's me too ;) Probably quite a few chapters, and they will be fairly short._

* * *

><p>The brothers stand and stare through the bars of his cell, their eyes taking in the alpha vampire as he smirks, seemingly unaffected by the sessions of torture he has endured since his capture.<p>

His low voice filters outward as his gaze lands directly on the older sibling.

"You were one of my children and in my care for a time, isn't that true Dean?"

Sam turns to face his brother and sees him close his eyes as he relives the memory of his time as a vampire.

"I think you should come back to the fold, my son."

Dean shuffles nervously as he remembers with crystal clarity the surge of raw power that had flowed through him as his body and desires were changed. He was strong, shit, he felt invincible. He would never admit it to Sam or Samuel or even God himself, but the darkest part of him, the part he had hidden deep into the recesses of his soul enjoyed the way it made him feel.

"C'mon man, don't listen to this shit. We need to find Samuel and get the hell out of here."

The alpha's head swivels to take in the sight of Dean's brother and a deep, resonating cackle is released from his throat as his nail continues its constant grating against the material of his chair.

"Samuel. What a pathetic and foolish creature. He thinks he can hold me here. Me?"

Eyes flicker to the older sibling and the alpha smiles. The human looks weak; vulnerable. Perfect.

"You of all people know these bars won't hold me Dean. Oh, the pleasure I am going to have in killing your grandfather."

Defiance and rage crackle within the hunter's frame as he fights to hold his temper in check, unwilling to give the vampire the satisfaction of the power his words hold through the threat he just voiced.

But the father of the vampires cannot be fooled by this archaic display. He can sense Dean's turmoil; the battle that rages just beneath the surface; whether he wants to save his grandfather, or kill him for what he is doing.

Another cackle and two sets of Winchester eyes peer at the thing in the cage.

"Boys, I have a much better idea. I think I will make, or rather, I will let _you_ kill him..."

He eyes the older brother.

"...Dean."

The oldest sibling swallows and the vampire can hear the tempo of his heart speed up and the rapid increase of breath as the words sink in. The alpha closes his eyes and sighs deeply at the influx of sensory overload he feels ooze out from the man who stands just beyond his reach.

"Yessssss, that will be enough poetic justice to chew on for centuries. Ironic isn't it? The man who corrupted you, turned you back into a mere mortal will have his life taken and his fluids expunged from his body by the same person he worked so hard to save. OOooooo, it is almost too delicious. You _will_ be mine Dean."

* * *

><p><em>TBC... So, worth continuing? I do have way toooo many stories on the go right now so I cannot guarantee how fast I will be able to update. FYI... ;)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi and welcome back! I was really surprised by the level of interest in this story so thought I would quickly come up with another chapter to give you folks an idea of where it may lead. I appreciate all of the lovely reviews and (crosses fingers) hope you enjoy this installment. :)_

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ! I told you, I <em>warned<em> you Samuel! Now we've got an alpha vamp hunting us!"

Dean is pacing, wringing his hands and looking to the now empty cell. He swallows and closes his eyes, the words of the vampire still rattling around in his head. No, scratch that, it's not hunting _them_, it wants _him_.

His eyes flash open in anger towards the Campbells', and they instinctively take a step back from his heated gaze.

Sam steps forward to stand between his brother and the rest of the 'family'.

"Dean? What that thing said? Not gonna happen bro, I won't let it."

There is pain in the eyes that look upon the younger brother. Sam's recollection of the events of Dean's ordeal is hazy at best, and his brother hasn't been exactly forthcoming with a lot of information on that particular topic. Sure, Sam had gotten the Cole's notes version. Basically it consisted of the facts that Dean was turned and then saved by Samuel's family recipe. End of story.

But now, the look in Dean's eyes tells him there is a lot more to it than that. And it makes him that much more nervous.

"Just drop it Sam. Bottom line, there is a killer on the loose and I will be damned if I am going to be snacked on! Been there, done that. Not. Fun."

His gaze tracks behind his brother's shoulder.

"We need to get out of here. Now!"

* * *

><p>He hides in the shadows and watches the confrontation take shape. He can feel the anger and fear as it surges through the hunter and radiates outward, slamming directly into him. His lips curl up into a sinister smile.<p>

Yes. They may have prevented him from turning _completely_, but the gene can never be fully erased. It lays there, dormant, waiting for its chance to be reborn. He stifles the laughter that bubbles up as the irony of it washes over him. They have unknowingly brought this man face to face with his true destiny. He assumes their magic potion didn't take into account _his_ entrance into the equation.

There have only been a handful of humans at best who have slipped through his grasp. He had mourned the loss of each one, yearned to reach out and reclaim them as his own but they were hidden from him, shrouded by distance and that supposed 'cure'. The amount of effort it would have taken to find their location was too great and would have interfered with his other, more immediate 'pursuits'.

It's fate that finds him here, mere feet away from one of his lost children.

The alpha closes its eyes to concentrate and hone in on the agitated and confused man that seems to be teetering on the edge.

The link is still there, he can hear it in the flow of Dean's blood and the erratic beat of his heart. He can still reach him. And when he does, he will leave the confines of the shadows and face the pack of animals head on.

"We can't leave, we've got to…"

"Damn it Samuel! Don't you get it!"

His breathing is ragged and uneven and Sam spots the shimmer of sweat form on his brow. Dean closes his eyes briefly before looking to his grandfather. This time it isn't anger that his eyes portray but fear.

"You… you don't understand what this thing is, the kind of power it has…."

He holds his tongue, not willing to give his position away, at least not yet. Dean is trying to fight it, to overcome the thoughts that he is pushing into his mind but he is still only human and that inferiority will be his victory.

"This is… it's the first one… the father of… don't you… understand? It… it…."

He stumbles a bit and all eyes follow his as he looks to the ceiling.

He shakes his head as if to clear it, his eyes fixated yet drifting into a combination of glassiness and loss of focus on one specific point above him.

Yes. He will be his again. He keeps his eyes closed, the message he sends to Dean full of the promise of power, and strength, and belonging.

Dean's eyes remain steady on the ceiling as he starts to mumble.

"No… this can't… I'm… "

He grabs Sam's arm blindly as his gaze continues.

"..do you hear it Sam?"

Sam touches his shoulder. "Dean? Hear what? What's going on?"

Silence. Sam swallows as his brother fails to acknowledge his existence, his grip unravelling until his arm hangs limply at his side.

Dean's eyes go wide as a breathless whisper escapes from his tongue.

"Father…"

Sam spurs into action to catch his brother as his eyes roll and his knees buckle to leave him an unconscious heap on the floor.

Yes. This _is_ simply delicious.

* * *

><p><em>TBC.. thanks for stopping by and I would love to hear your thoughts! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone and welcome back. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read my flight into fancy and for being so gracious and kind with your comments. As always, I hope you will enjoy this latest chapter. :)_

* * *

><p>Father? What the hell? Sam is still trying to wrap his brain around what the hell just happened as he kneels beside his pale, unconscious brother.<p>

Okay, that can't be good. Dean's eyes are busily moving beneath his lids. The motion is rapid and twitchy and, if Sam wasn't already freaked the hell out, this disturbing performance from his older sibling would have definitely taken him there.

"Shit." Samuel's whispered expletive floats down to Sam and he turns to face his grandfather, the appearance of a question mark quickly forming on his face.

Samuel knows something. He can read it in the creases of worry and concern that are etched into his features.

"What the hell is going on? What's happening to Dean? And don't tell me you don't know."

The other man ignores him as words tumble from his lips.

"This can't be. He was cured. This is… it's…"

So this has something to do with the whole vampire thing. Well duh, of course it does, Dean hasn't spazzed out like this before so it can only mean one thing.

His eyes track to the empty cage. Of course. The alpha vamp is doing this. He gulps, the vampire's words echoing around in his head. 'Come back to the fold, my won.' Shit. This is bad.

He sighs as he places a comforting touch on his brother's shoulder.

"Dean? Come on man. I hate to say it but you just fainted like a little girl, and you are starting to freak me out. Snap out of it. Please."

He wasn't really expecting a response but his heart still plummets when his brother gives no indication that heard one thing he just said.

Damn him. Damn Samuel for not killing the bastard the second he had the chance.

He glares up at the man, the one who continues to stand in some kind of dumfounded stupor.

"Samuel? Tell. Me."

The patriarch of the Campbell family looks to him and shakes his head in either an attempt to clear it or maybe just from utter disbelief. He approaches to join his crouching grandson at his brother's side.

His gaze has firmly affixed itself to Dean and he doesn't even glance in Sam's direction as the words filter out into the air.

"It's some kind of link Sam. Shit, I don't know. A vision? A message? Your brother told me about it after he was cured. He said he could see things, hear things about the plans of the alpha and what his _'children'_ were supposed to do. Whatever you want to call it, your brother could see it in his head. This... I think... dammit, I think the alpha is communicating with him somehow."

Rage fills his blood as he stands to his full height, his grandfather rising to meet his gaze.

"You… you knew about this? And you didn't get him the hell out of here? What is wrong with you!"

"Of course I didn't know Sam! The cure worked. Your brother… the vampire in him was purged, he _is_ human again. I didn't… how could I have known? This shouldn't… I can't explain it!"

He is livid now, can feel his face flush and his blood boil. Damn them for keeping secrets from him.

"God, why didn't you two tell me! I knew it couldn't be as simple as 'he drank the stupid Campbell cocktail and voila, he was cured'! We should have researched, we should have..."

Ooooo, this is almost too fun. He remains in the shadows and relishes the pain and guilt that flashes across his torturer's face as he is scolded by a member of his precious family. Family. That is as important to him as it is to the vermin he has within his sights. Samuel. The human must know now, must be starting to realize that it his twisted desire to find Purgatory that will cost him his eldest grandson. Delicious.

He breathes deeply as he continues to force images and ideas from his mind into the pliant one of his child, his thoughts and words reaching out like wispy tendrils to snake their way into the refuge of Dean's subconscious.

He talks to him through their reformed connection, his words worming their way into his head, soft and gentle and low.

_"My child, you know you belong to me. You can feel it in your blood. You were taken from me too soon. You can have all you desire. Power. Strength. The belonging you have searched for is finally within your grasp. I accept you as you are. We can do much together. Come to me. Come to your true home._

_Your grandfather has betrayed you. And your brother? Well, you know what happened, what he allowed to be done to you. He doesn't care about you my son, but I do."_

It's unexpected and sends a volt through him that makes him gasp slightly in shock and surprise. He staggers further into the shadows as he is slammed with an overpowering wave of defiance as it pulsates like a current of electricity along the link.

Well, this is certainly something new.

Until this moment he never even entertained the notion that it was possible. And yet, somehow it is.

Dean.

Unbelievable.

Dean is fighting. This mere _human_ has somehow managed to push thoughts of his own along the stream of their connection directly into the alpha's mind. Waves of fury and rage drive relentlessly into his head, awakened by the accusation that his brother, that _Sam_ has been the catalyst to where Dean finds himself.

He smiles as this unforeseen development serves to do nothing but tantalize and ignite a fire deep within.

For the first time in centuries he has been openly defied by the likes of a single, insignificant human.

Dean has just proven he will be much more valuable than just a lowly minion that does his bidding without question. He is unique and will prove to be a worthy asset indeed.

The alpha breaks the connection and takes a moment to steady his nerves and mind from the feeling that pulsates through him still.

Thoughts float into his head, of the moment when this strong-willed child is finally turned and becomes a faithful follower, leaving his human family a pile of bones and blood on the cold, hard floor. It causes a shiver of excitement to course through him.

He manoeuvres along the wall as Dean begins to regain consciousness, a defiant 'No' bellowing out as he awakens from the dream now that the connection has been severed. He stares at the scene and hones in on the flesh of his neck.

He's almost giddy with the rush of it and begins to salivate when he envisions his teeth sinking into that tender flesh; as he claims it as his own while the others watch, defenseless and horrified as Dean changes before their eyes.

Arrogant humans. They cannot defeat him and they cannot save Dean from his fate.

Ignorant humans. He is the father of his entire species and unlike any other of his kind they have faced. The entire evolution of the vampire began with him.

And they will soon discover that he has the power to flick off the switch of humanity with a single, solitary bite.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... Hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks as always for stopping by!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi there and welcome back. Lots of different ideas running through my mind on how this is going to go... we'll have to see what happens! Thanks so much for all of your comments and for reading this story, I appreciate it as always!_

_OH.. FYI... There are some 'F' bombs in this chapter so I apologize if you are offended by that sort of language..._

* * *

><p>His fists are clenched tightly at his side as he glares daggers straight into his grandfather's face.<p>

Whatever his reasons, whatever he thinks this will accomplish, he should never have let that alpha live. Damn him and his hunt for Purgatory.

A sorrowful moan snaps him out of his hate-fest. His expression of anger switches immediately to one of concern as the noise continues to filter up from the figure that still lies on the ground. He chides himself for getting so caught up in the aura and stench of bullshit that surrounds him enough to forget where his real focus should be aimed.

Dean.

Eyes open slowly and remain unfocused as their owner struggles to return from wherever he just was. He can only imagine what images his brother was forced to endure while under the spell of that evil sack of shit.

Another look to Samuel followed by a nod and the men kneel down in tandem to try and ease the confused and semi-conscious man back to the here and now, each man placing a gentle touch on his shoulders.

Dean shudders and sucks in a quick, panicked breath before he starts to scramble away from them.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Stay back! God! Why… I can hear… shit… no… NOOOO!"

Sam and Samuel share a brief, worried glance as they watch the older sibling scurry back and flinch from their touch, his eyes wild and unclear. The eyes move quickly to each man and then to the other Campbell family members still positioned at the doorway.

His head tilts like he is trying to make sense of something that no one else is privy to.

Confusion ripples across his face and Sam reaches out again to try and anchor his distressed brother.

"Don't! Don't touch me… can't… it's… something's wrong… something… can hear… why can I hear it? god no... not... please... stay away from me!"

The words pierce through him, the sound of Dean's voice as he is dragged back to the waking world is enough to stand the hairs on his neck straight up.

Fear. Anxiety.

His larger than life, ass kicking, shoot first and ask questions later brother has no business making sounds like that. Those emotions are never meant to come from Dean.

"Hey, Dean. It's me. It's Sam. It's just Samuel and me. You're okay."

The oldest brother blinks unfocussed eyes as he fights to calm his frantic breathing down and they seem to drift along everywhere until they finally decide to settle on Sam.

A shake of the head and a frustrated groan later and the older sibling gathers his bearings well enough to shake their hands off and stumble up to his wavering legs in a nano second.

He stumbles a step and Sam grabs his forearm to steady him.

"Whoa, just hold on, give yourself a damn minute."

Frantic eyes scan the perimeter of the room.

"No. No time. Have to go… have to get away… strong, so strong… wants me… feel it… hear it… don't want…"

Samuel steps up this time, determination and unspoken knowledge of something more shadowed on his face.

"Dean, what do you hear son?"

Eyes scan Sam… and then Samuel… then Christian... then Gwen... then the cell, before they close.

His brow crinkles in concentration and Sam sees him swallow, hard. Dean's face blanches and the way he keeps gulping in air gives Sam every indication he is about to spew.

Thankfully his stomach contents remain inside and he shakes his head as he mumbles out a pleading 'No.'

The next time those eyes open it's with a look of shock and disbelief.

Sam looks at him closely, his brother's body becoming more and more unsteady on his feet the longer he stands.

"Dean? What is going on? What's wrong?"

He hates the chuckle that escapes his brother next. It sounds half-crazed and makes his stomach jump up to his throat.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest question, considering.

"Wh… what's wrong? Are you shitting me? I'll... I'll tell you what's wrong Sam! How about the fact that the Alpha fucking Vamp wants a piece of me! Huh? Or... how about... shit... I can hear it! That ain't fucking normal! I... fuck... this isn't... this can't be..."

Frantic eyes scan the room, again, before they then land on Samuel.

Searching, pleading eyes.

"You said it worked! What the fuck happened!"

Hands come up to cover his ears as Sam searches the room for sound, for any clue as to what his brother can hear in his head. He glares at his grandfather again and can't help but hate him in that moment. Some cure.

"I can fucking hear them. All of them. All of you. I can hear it… in my head… thumping away… heartbeats… blood… just… just like before… "

Another curl forms on the alpha's lips as he hears the words utter out from his child; the shakiness and fear woven through them like a beautiful tapestry for his senses to gaze upon and lap up like a fresh helping of warm, delicious blood.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... thanks for stopping by!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello and welcome back. Thanks to those who continue to follow along with this story. I appreciate all of your lovely comments and hope you will enjoy this latest chapter. _

* * *

><p>The gene is alive; has been reanimated and awakened through the hunter's blood. Even he is surprised at the resurgence of the vampire within so quickly.<p>

Its host still fights, still clings to his humanity and will remain just out of complete reach to him until...

Hmmm... all it will take is one little bite, one little nibble on his quivering flesh for that feisty resistance to blink out and be extinguished, like a candle placed directly into the howling wind.

"Damn it."

Sam seethes at Samuel's words. Obviously he will have to be the one with the clear head around here.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Dean."

Dean looks to him then and it troubles him that he can't quite read the emotion that dances in his eyes. He feels his heart drop when his brother offers no response but tracks his gaze to the floor.

"We gotta go Sam. Now."

"Sure, alright, I get it. I've got your back Dean. Like always."

There is an intake of air from Dean and a cringe from Samuel at those words. He stares at his grandfather but the man remains silent.

Sam will store that in the 'thanks for small mercies' category because right now, even the current noise of the older man performing the simple act of breathing is pissing him off. It stands to reason that the sound of his voice would likely snap his last nerve and force him to give in to the ever present urge he has fought up until now to punch the man in the face.

Damn Winchesters. Damn Campbells. Each family forever hiding all their damn secrets.

Curious. Delectable. The younger brother doesn't even know the part he has played in this. Nothing could make this drama more captivating.

"Okay, we're moving. Christian, Gwen, keep a look out. Let's go."

Samuel's voice betrays him. He knows just as well as Dean what it means to have an alpha vamp on the loose. Trouble. Plain and simple. And Sam knows there is still so much more. When they get the hell out of here those two have a lot of explaining to do.

"No! We _all_ go! NOW! Nobody stays behind and nobody 'keeps a lookout' Samuel. this isn't some run of the mill bloodsucker we're dealing with here! Jesus! Whatever the fuck were you trying to do here? It's over. He's won. We all need to get the hell out of here before…"

He closes his eyes from amongst the shadows and concentrates on the erratic beat of the hunter's heart. Another smile accompanies the rise of panic that floods the man's veins. Soon. Very, very soon he will feel neither pain or fear but want and need. He will ache and long to join his new family and leave this dysfunctional, traitorous one in the dust.

Dean is susceptible now. No need to render him unconscious this time, the gene flowing through his veins making the connection stronger the more time Dean is exposed to him; a hidden part of him honed in to the alpha without even knowing it.

The human won't be able to send his own pulse through the link this time, not when his defiance weakens with each passing moment. He will be forced to listen and see whatever he wants him to. He smiles broadly. It is only a matter of time before he breaks, before he gives in to what his body craves. And when the inevitable happens, he will be there with open arms, ready to embrace his child as he seeks him out, desperate to be taken under the wing of his _true_ Father.

He makes not a sound as he moves around the perimeter of the room, his body airless as he slips among the shadows to get closer still.

_"Dean. Just imagine. No more lies. No more secrets. I will not lie to you. I will not abandon you. You are my child and I will teach you much."_

Dean stops and turns to look towards the cell once more, his breath short and shallow and his eyes wide with fear.

Sam doesn't like that look; doesn't like the fact that Dean still shares some freaky connection with the damn thing; doesn't like that Dean is starting to panic just by remaining in that same spot. He's antsy, he needs to move forward, to start to get out of there….

"Shut up! Get out of my head you bastard!"

Excellent.

_"Blood. Sustenance. Yours for the taking. All around you Dean. You still have the gene flowing through your veins, awoken and hungry from being starved for so long."_

"NO!"

Sam watches the silent conversation with a heavy heart and starts to steer his unresponsive brother through the doorway and out of that stupid room. Once or twice he calls to him but his words go unnoticed, or ignored, he isn't sure which.

_"Your grandfather brought you here. He knew what would happen. He and your brother, in on it from the start. Dean, the perfect guinea pig."_

"Stop… no, they…"

Almost there.

One more thought… one more message…

_"Their blood pumps loudly through them, I know you can hear it, just as I can. Sweet and delicious. Full of power and life, ripe for the taking. Samuel is an abomination, he wants to find Purgatory..."_

Dean stops then and Sam can't help but swallow instinctively as he watches his brother eye his grandfather's back with a look of hatred so intense he almost looks away from the ferocity of it.

_"...why do you think that is? For you? For your brother? No... he is in concert with the devil himself Dean. The same devil who stole your brother away from you. He doesn't care about family. He is not your family, he is simply sustenance. Kill him Dean, let his blood flow freely and end the unnatural travesty of his existence, while it serves to calm the burn you feel in your veins."_

Sam's unease is heightened ten-fold as Samuel turns to find out what has impeded their progress and sees his brother lick his lips as his eyes land on the pulsing artery of their grandfather's neck.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... Thanks for stopping by.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi. Life has decided to hand me a plethora of lemons this past little while. I have been busy trying to make lemonade but it is slow going so it has hampered my abilities to write much of anything, let alone anything I am very happy with. I did make a concentrated effort for a couple of hours today to spit out an update to this story. I hope that you will enjoy. Sorry about the delay, my writing 'mojo' seems to have taken a beating._

* * *

><p>Samuel swallows; he doesn't like the way Dean is staring at his neck like it has a big, black 'X' emblazed on it, showing him the path to the treasure hidden beneath.<p>

Rapid heartbeat.

Eyes glued to the artery before they close briefly and reopen with a look of savagery and consumption. Good. Very, very good.

He knows he can hear the blood thrumming through that vein.

_That's it Dean. Blood. Only a little layer of skin keeping it from you. _

"Bro? Keep moving man. Gotta keep moving right?" A slight shake of his hand on Dean's shoulder and his brother seems to snap out of his trance somewhat, but his eyes don't move from his grandfather for another moment before he tracks a hand across his face, stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose.

When Dean finally speaks, his voice is like gravel and Sam thinks he can make out a twinge of disappointment laced within his words.

"Yeah. Right."

The procession starts up again down the corridor, led by Samuel, followed by the brothers and bringing up the rear are Christian and Gwen. Sam glances back and can see the Campbells move along silently, their eyes in constant motion, ready to react to any sudden movement. They are moving too slow.

"Hey! Pick up the pace!"

Christian gives him the finger and Gwen just stays the course, not speeding up and not acknowledging him whatsoever.

"Damn it Samuel, get those two to move!"

Samuel stops, turns, and shrugs in Sam's direction. "They're fine Sam, those two can take care of themselves. Your brother, on the other hand, why don't you worry on keeping your eyes on _him_ instead. This alpha bastard has got a hold of him somehow so keep him on track alright?"

Dean stiffens at that.

"Um, I'm right here _Samuel_. And your attitude ain't helping and besides, who the fuck decided to leave an alpha vamp alive? Me? Look, I'll be fine once we get the fuck out of here. Oh, and if you wanna see your 'whoever the hell they are' die then fine, but leave Sam and me the fuck out of it. In fact, while you're at it, why don't you go fuck yourself... gramps?"

Sam represses the chuckle he feels start to climb up his throat at Dean's outburst. Here he has been fighting with himself to keep focused on Dean and not let Samuel get to him and BAM, Dean takes care of it for him. It's amazing. Even through all the shit his brother is struggling with right now, he can still find time to spit out wad after wad of sarcastic venom.

_He is yours for the taking Dean. You can make this right. Kill him. _

Sam sends a cold smile to Samuel, who looks like he's in a state of shock.

"I don't need to explain any of this to either of you Dean so can the insults already alright? You obviously aren't in control of yourself."

Sam hears a groan from his brother in response. Samuel is treading on thin ice. Dean's fuse has been lit and grandpa better watch his step before it reaches the stash of dynamite; the one that is always attached to his brother, waiting silently for the moment when it is allowed to explode.

_Do it. You want to, I can feel the rage you have for the man, for dragging you and Sam into this madness. It would be so easy to make it right. Kill him._

He creeps along the shadows, his focus burning into the backs of the two humans who stand between him and the men ahead. He licks his lips and calms his own raging adrenaline. The thought of Dean's blood lining the walls of his throat makes him slightly dizzy with excitement and unaccustomed want. He will not leave here without his child, the one that has tantalized him in a way he has never been before.

He homes in on the _expendable_ family members and smiles. There is no need to keep them alive. They are an irritant, nothing more. Or wait, perhaps a quick meal. He slides along, not making a sound; no problem for a creature who is the epitome of stealth. His eyes flicker to the trio of men; they are far enough away now, embroiled in their own drama that they won't even notice when they are taken.

He reaches out of the shadows and makes quick work of the male. Once so cocky and sure of himself he lies dead within seconds; before his companion even notices he is gone. She sees him then, too terrified by the sight of her comrade's twisted, contorted neck to make a sound. He pulls her in, her gun falling to the floor. He wastes no time tasting the sweetness of her fluid on his lips. She falls quietly to the floor, eyes wide and lifeless as he wipes his mouth clean. Energy surges through him and he stalks further along the shadows of the corridor.

There is a scuttle of sound behind him and Sam chances a glance behind his shoulder to check on Christian and Gwen. Who are now gone, having disappeared into thin air, their guns laid out on the ground as if they were never held.

"Jesus Christ! I told you!"

All three men turn to peer down the now empty hallway.

_I am here Dean. I will not leave you alone. Soon you will be mine. I ache to feel the sweetness of your essence on my lips; my tongue; my throat. You will turn._

Dean's shaky voice breaks through the silence.

"He… he's here." Dean turns to look at Samuel. "Nice work, hope you guys weren't too close."

Samuel turns an unhealthy shade of green as he stares down the hall.

"Christian! Gwen!"

Dean scoffs. "Huh, _now_ you give a fuck? Uh, sorry to say I told you so but... It's a little too late to take on the paternal role dontcha think?"

Sam turns to give his grandfather the glare of a lifetime when he catches Samuel's eyes, as they widen to an alarming degree. There is a gust of air and movement to his side seconds before he is tossed roughly to the wall. Before he can catch his breath an arm grips around his throat so tightly that the spots in his vision are almost instantaneous.

The low, deep growl pierces through the fog in his brain and he knows; he is being held there by the alpha itself.

"Hello Dean."

Dean's stance has changed. He now stands ready to fight. Sam can see it in his face. He wants to get there, wants to free him from the alpha's clutches, yet he is terrified of getting close.

Sam turns his head to the side, the vamp's breath putrid and smelling of blood. It dawns on him instantly. He fed. On Christian or Gwen... or both. His eyes flicker to Dean's and there is a flash of horror in his brother's face before he turns his attention back to the eldest hunter, his legs and arms fidgeting under the stress of the situation they all find themselves in.

_They never listen to you. They never heed your warnings. I cannot help what I am Dean but Samuel... well, he brought me here and now I have just had to dispatch two more of your family members. It's survival, nothing more. It's instinct. What is yours telling you? Evil must die, but who here is the evil one?_

Dean's head turns, albeit very slowly, from Samuel to the alpha, with what seems to be a look of understanding on his face. But, understanding of what? Dean nods and turns back, hatred once again staining his features, his eyes on their grandfather's neck once more.

Samuel raises his weapon and points it directly at Dean.

"Dean. What are you doing son?"

His brother takes a step forward, his jaw set and his eyes filled with such darkness that it makes Sam shudder against the form that holds him pliant and still.

The words drip like acid from the alpha's tongue, their foulness aimed towards his brother but also landing directly into Sam's ear.

"You are not his son. You are _mine_."

Fuck. This is so bad. So bad.

He struggles in futility, to fight the pressure on his throat to break through whatever fucked up mojo this bastard is bombarding his brother with. Fight it Dean. Whatever he is doing to you. Please.

The arm around his neck eases slightly and gives him what may be his only chance to reach him.

"D….d…d'n?" Sam forces the sound out of his aching throat and feels a glimmer of hope in the fact that it seems to bring his brother around.

"S'mmy?"

Dean shakes his head, and stumbles back a step, eyes wild and glazed. His hand quivers as he levels his gun square on the alpha's head.

"Let. Him. Go."

The pressure is back and any attempt to communicate to his brother in words is taken away. All he can manage is a pathetic groan.

The hunter's body language and frantic heartbeat give him away. He takes several quick glances at his grandfather, who now stands beside him, and the alpha knows the scale is being tipped to his side. He smiles and his eyes bore into the hunter's.

"No Dean. I will not let him go. In fact, I think your brother here needs to be told what his role has been in this little show."

Sam watches Dean blanch at that and his own heart picks up the beat at the implication of those words.

"Don't."

Its mouth is against his ear now, its breath hot on his skin.

"Did they ever tell you Sam? Did they tell you the truth? About how it was _you_…the one who supposedly would do anything for his brother…"

"Please. Stop. Don't listen Sammy."

"You sat back and watched Sam. Watched and didn't lift a damn finger to stop it.. while your brother was turned."

God. No. That can't be. But, when he sees betrayal and hurt flash across Dean's face he knows it is. No wonder the details were sketchy. Dean was trying to protect him. Like always.

"No, I don't suppose you do. But _you _remember, Dean."

Dean's eyes close, his face twisting in pain and confusion.

"It… it wasn't his fault… not himself… not himself…"

He sees his brother's jaw clench, his hands start to shake and his resolve starts to waver. And he knows the vamp sees it too.

"True. How could your brother possibly understand what he was doing? But the same cannot be said for Samuel. He is to blame. Samuel was with your brother for the past year, what excuse does he have?"

Dean drops his weapon, and Sam sees his gaze flick upwards from him to the creature that stands behind him.

"Your will is slipping Dean, I can feel it, the current of your true calling dances through you and mmmmm, it is music to my ears. Why stay with those who always manage to put you in harms way? Quit fighting what you are meant to be." Deeper the voice goes. "Come to me child… come... to me…"

Samuel steps up, kicks Dean's gun across the floor, grips his shoulders and tries to turn him away from whatever he sees within the darkened eyes of the alpha.

"Dean! What the hell has gotten into you! Look! That bastard's got your brother by the throat! Snap the fuck out of it! NOW! He's already killed Christian and Gwen, don't let him in!"

A chuckle reverberates against Sam's body as he and his captor watch the scene unfold. With a renewed strength, his brother seems to throw their grandfather to the side with ease. As Samuel tries to gain his bearings from the sudden attack, Dean bends over, picks up Samuel's dropped gun and points it at his grandfather.

"This! This is all your fault! You call me son? Family? What a fucking joke! You didn't do anything to help Sam! You just let him… Jesus, I can't get this fucker out of my head! He's… it's… why didn't you kill him? If Sam dies because of you I will tear you apart limb by limb!"

"Sam came back different Dean. You know that. That wasn't my fault. But, he's Sammy again, good as new. Why don't you just put the gun down and we can take care of this alpha piece of shit together? Okay?"

"NO!"

If he could just get the words out he could get Dean to listen. Sam moans, clasps the forearm of his captor and tries desperately to pry him from his throat. This asshole is sinking his claws right into his brother without having to take one damn step. He is losing his brother; he is right there, almost close enough to touch, but he may as well be a million miles away.

Dean's chest is heaving and his eyes are dark. Sam gasps when he sees the look on his brother's face. There is a smirk written across his lips.

"I mean no harm to your brother Dean, but he always seems to cloud your mind from what you really want. Keeping him contained is just a means to an end. Your grandfather's end that is. Look at him, really look. He doesn't care about you or Sam...he has his own agenda. Why else would he allow me to live, unless maybe… ah yes, unless he was counting on you to come here… maybe to be given to me as a trade for information?"

Sam can see his finger start to squeeze the trigger. A chill runs through him as Dean looks again to the alpha, a crazed smile displayed on his face. No Dean. Don't.

"Do this Dean. Protect your brother. Protect. Me."

Dean closes his eyes again and Sam can see his grandfather slide up the wall, eyes on his brother, ready to tackle the gun from his grip. He takes one seemingly silent step and Dean's head tilts to the side.

This is all kinds of fucked up. His brother can… he can sense the movement without opening his damn eyes.

One thing Sam knows for certain. He is going to kill this fucking dick and get his brother back. If… if he really did allow his own brother to be turned then... well, he will do whatever it takes to fix this.

Right as Samuel increases his speed Dean's eyes flick open and without hesitation he spins on his heel and pumps a round of lead into his shoulder.

The thing he is pressed up against cackles in his ear. It's loud, it's joyous and it vibrates through the alpha's core.

"Yes Dean. Yes. Finish him. Now."

The noise stops as Dean lets go of the gun and sinks to his knees, shocked by what it is he has just done. When he looks to his brother he sees torment and disgust float through his features. His hands are shaking now, the realization slowly working into his brain that he just shot Samuel.

The alpha sighs deep in frustration. Why must this be so difficult? Just one little human can cause all of this drama? That will make his satisfaction even more profound.

He _will_ bow, he _will_ bend, and he _will_ serve.

Dean's eyes stay focused on Sam's and the younger brother may not see that look on his older sibling's face very often but he has seen it. Dean is terrified.

"Enough. I grow bored of your constant attempts to defy me."

Sam is startled and surprised as he is pushed away from the vampire. He staggers a few steps before he manages to right himself but those few seconds is all it takes for the creature to make its move.

On Dean.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... Thanks as always for taking time to read, I appreciate it! :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello and thanks for coming back. Sorry for the delay on posting this chapter and doubly sorry for it being a short one. I hope, however, that you will still enjoy. To all of you who have sent such lovely reviews, I extend a heartfelt thank you._

* * *

><p>Sam watches in horror as the alpha grabs his brother by the hair and hauls him up and quickly away, Dean's boots slipping and scrambling across the surface of the floor like fingers desperately reaching out for leverage to help stop the momentum.<p>

Sam's blood boils and freezes at the same time as the curl of a smile descends on the bastard's face; as the vamp appears to be mesmerized by the presence of his brother within his grasp.

Dean's proximity to his father is unravelling the last vestiges of resistance from his body and the promise of compliance is beyond delectable. The crescendo of blood that fills his child's veins sweeps over him like a tidal wave of want, its pull so strong and on the verge of overpowering that he finds it necessary to pause and close his eyes to try and regain control of his own body. He feels his teeth begin to break the surface of his skin, the influx of scents and sounds and images rattling through his core and making his dizzy with anticipation. He needs this. He wants this. Wants him. Now.

Sam shivers at the look that crosses the vamp's features. It's decided. Sam is going to erase the smirk off that bastard's face, permanently.

With his eyes glued on the pair of figures ahead, the dull sounds of Samuel's distress not even making him pause, he walks forward, bends to pick up the stranded gun, and manages to raise and point it at the fucking thing by the time he stands to his full height once again.

The alpha barely acknowledges the movement from the other man, his focus steadfastly remaining on the hunter that he now holds firmly in his clutches. The lure of Dean's flesh is so strong and undeniable that he can wait no longer for a taste.

"Dean? DEAN!"

He flicks his eyes to the younger brother, pure and incapacitating terror flitting away in his eyes. Time to have some fun. He locks his gaze onto Sam's and his smile broadens as he laces his words within a condescending tone.

"Tsk, Tsk. Oh Sam, you know that is no match for the likes of me."

His gaze stays on Sam as his head descends. He cannot nor does he intend to stop the deep, desirous moan from escaping his open mouth as his tongue slowly traces the outline of the barely concealed and pulsing artery taking pitiful refuge behind that one flimsy layer of sweat drenched skin. He casts his eyes down to the glistening trail he just coated on Dean's skin and he can't help but follow the path once more.

Dean's body quivers at the sensation and the rapid intake of breath he hears accompany his touch sends a bolt of electricity through his own frame.

"Leave him the fuck alone you perverted piece of shit!"

The chuckle that reverberates through the corridor cuts into Sam like a knife. Fine, maybe a bullet won't kill the fucker but he's damn sure it will at least hurt like a bitch, and hopefully buy him some time to figure out what to do. He sure as hell isn't going to just stand there and watch this freak get his rocks off sampling the taste of his brother's skin.

His eyes drift to his floundering brother; Dean's strength seems to be fading faster now that he is held immobile in the creature's fucked up version of an embrace. He takes a deep breath and tunes out everything around him to zero in on the bastard's smug face.

The trigger is depressed with confidence and Sam is rewarded by the hiss of pain that spews out from his brother's captor, as the lead buries into its intended target.

A smirk plants itself on Sam's features until the alpha looks up to him again; the formation of jagged teeth morphing Sam's curved lips into an open gape. Teeth, sharp and designed to tear into flesh and meat now occupy the limited space in the vampire's mouth, its eyes burning with both hatred towards him and hunger towards his brother.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... Thanks for stopping by...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello to everyone who may still be reading this. Sorry about the delay, what can I say other than life and all its 'situations' do get in the way sometimes. I'm really not thrilled about this chapter but I wanted to update and this is what my brain came up with. If anyone out there has a preference on what they would like to see, feel free to drop me a line, I'm always curious to hear what people are interested in. Anywho, I hope you will enjoy. Thanks for hanging in! :)_

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes widen even further, the bullet wound sealing itself up in moments, effectively serving as a reminder that the gun he holds in his hand is useless and all he's managed to do is piss the fucker off.<p>

The alpha runs his tongue along the expanse of his second set of teeth, the sting of the bullet wound now an irritation at best, urging him to make this whole ordeal one he wants to drag on, if only to relish the horror and disbelief that he sees swim in the eyes of his child's brother.

Lower his head dips, his eyes hungrily gazing on Dean's exposed flesh, his prey now so drained from the closeness of his presence that he doesn't even move; he's practically putty in his grasp, his resolve gone and his fate sealed.

Sam flinches as he is gripped from behind, the fact that his grandfather is there slowly worming its way back into his head. The fact is that Samuel looks like a bag of shit, the paleness of his skin managing to be illuminated that much more in the dimness of their surroundings. But the hell with the bastard, he deserves it, and right now he couldn't give one little shit what happens to the asshole; the one that's to blame for this fucked up mess.

The alpha notices the movement and raises his head back up, the sight of two Samuel's, one bloody and wounded, the other unsure of how he can save his brother giving him cause to beam his sets of teeth once more. He keeps his gaze on the younger of the men as he tightens his hold slightly on his son; not out of concern that he may escape, but rather to keep him from collapsing into a heap at his feet.

"Dean. Deeeeean."

The sing-song way in which the fucker says his brother's name makes Sam's hairs rise up in alarm. He waits his brother out; wills Dean to tell the asshole to fuck off, but is met by unnerving silence. He cringes at the placid version of his brother that stands across from him; the version that actually tilts his head to the side, reaching out towards the bastard's voice.

"Deeeeean. Look at Samuel. Your grandfather. See for yourself what he has to offer you. He can ease the fire in your veins, child. He can quench the thirst that has overtaken every fibre of your being. Look. At. Him."

Sam sucks in a breath as he watches his brother's gaze flit up from the floor to home in on the man who is standing beside him. The darkness that encompasses his gaze makes him shiver and he tries to swallow but his mouth is dry, not even able to form the sound of his brother's name on his tongue.

Dean's eyes don't even acknowledge his brother standing there, they focus on Samuel instead, on the shoulder that their grandfather has his hand pressed against, the blood seeping out slowly through his fingers.

The alpha tilts his head to speak into Dean's ear again and Sam gets a bad feeling in his gut, verified by the way the vamp smiles and the dart of his brother's tongue across his lips. That fucking thing has poisoned Dean and now his brother is eyeing up Samuel like he's a midnight snack.

He'd almost forgotten how much fun it can be, playing with your food. He spies Samuel as he sways where he stands, the smell of his blood wafting through the air and making him fight the urge to pounce and suck the remainder of the fluid directly from his veins. But no, he will leave that pleasure to Dean, making it his own grandfather who completes his journey into the world in which he truly belongs.

As Dean's body sags heavier into him he realizes the time has not yet come; his lack of strength making an attack at this moment impossible. He smirks again and speaks once more into his child's ear.

"Not yet, child, but soon."

Let the games begin.

Instinct takes over as Sam lunges towards his brother, desperate to get him away from the creature's clutches regardless of whether it is only out of desperation and an act of futility. In the time it takes him to blink, the space is empty and Dean is being dragged down the corridor and led around the corner, the echo of the vamp's deep laughter echoing along the surface and his smile somehow glistening in the faded light.

The fucking thing is fast, and by the time Sam sprints to the corner there is no sign of human or monster in that hallway. The loud noise of a door clanging shut rings through his ears and he runs towards it, leaving his bleeding and on the verge of unconsciousness grandfather to fend for himself.

* * *

><p><em>TBC.. Thanks for stopping by!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi. It's been a long time and I apologize for that. Real life, who knew it could be so time consuming? To any who have patiently waited for an update, thank you for hanging in, I appreciate it and hope you will enjoy._

* * *

><p>He hears Sam's rapid footsteps echo along the hall and smiles, the panic and fear evident and palpable in each step of his child's younger sibling. Still unknown to the owner of those frantic movements is the fact the brother he once knew is no more.<p>

He holds the beautiful sight in his gaze; Dean Winchester now wears the alpha's mark upon his skin and the fate of the orchestrator of this doomed fiasco's fate has been sealed. Samuel Campbell with die for his deeds and he will look into the hungry, ravenous eyes of his own flesh and blood as he does; even as the light is extinguished from his own and he takes his last breath, it will be in fear and disbelief.

The presence of his reward for being bound, held and tortured within this maze of human filth makes the incessant nattering and boredom from their pathetic interrogation techniques all worthwhile. He hadn't imagined in his wildest expectations that events surrounding his capture would lead to anything more than an opportunity to snack on and dispose of each and every human whose arrogance led them to believe they had gained superiority over him, yet it has, and he now embraces the expansion of his flock with fervour and delight.

A grotesquely manicured finger slides along the path of blood now oozing sluggishly along the neck of the newest member of his family, the sensation of its wetness eliciting a low growl from deep within his throat; the intoxication of its savoury taste still lingering on the surface of his tongue and coating the inside of his mouth.

The man trembles under his hands and the alpha tightens his grip as the corruption that flows within Dean's blood begins to be purged. The vampire does not know what it is to be transformed; he was the first of his kind and knows not the process of being 'turned', to him he simply emerged from nothingness into his role and destiny as father of the vampire race.

The purity and potency of the vampire's essence begins to move along the veins that surround the entry point; the fact that its content is unmarred by lingering interference of inferior genes making the process all that more violent and excruciating for its subject, and makes Dean's journey from human to something so much more a painful, yet necessary one.

"Dean!"

Sam hammers a fist against the steel door, the pain of its contact going unnoticed, absorbed by the rush of desperation that has crept along his veins to be flung outward against the object that stands in the way of getting to his brother.

The vampire gently places his new charge on the ground and rises to his feet. A few steps and he stands in front of the door, Sam Winchester's accelerated knocking only making the smile on his face increase ten-fold. He places a hand on the frame of the door and leans in, close enough to hear Sam's breathing from the other side.

"You're too late Sam."

Sam's fist stops in mid-motion, the gravity of the vampire's words and the delighted way in which they rolled from his tongue igniting a fire of rage and hate and despair and loss from deep within. He gasps in a mouthful of air and slams both fists against the door.

"NO!"

The pounding of Sam's heart is almost deafening, the erratic beat making it hard for the alpha to concentrate, the thought of a free meal just beyond the flimsy material before him an unwanted distraction. It only takes one look back towards the squirming body he left on the floor for his priorities to become crystal clear once more.

"Your brother is now my son. But, seeing how I am in a generous mood at the moment, and am anxious to get back to nurturing my newest addition, I will allow you to live. Leave now, Sam Winchester, and walk away from this place."

No fucking way.

Sam grits his teeth and gathers what bit of bravado he can manage while a vision of Dean covered in blood and sporting two sets of grotesquely shaped teeth floats along his mind.

"Listen to me, you piece of shit, I swear, if you've… I am going to kill you and put your fucking head on a spit!"

This answer is the one he expected and it delights him; it looks like he's going to get that fresh meal after all.

"DEAN! DON'T YOU MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS, JERK! C'MON MAN, PLEASE, DON'T GIVE IN TO IT, WE CAN FIND A WAY TO FIX IT! DEAN? DEAN!"

"S'mmy?"

When you have been around for as long as he, surprise is not a thing which rears its head very often, yet right now the alpha is positive the feeling that courses through him at the sound of Dean's voice is just that. Even with the strength of his own blood busily burning a trail to erase any lingering humanity from his child, the agony laced within Sam's voice has evoked something within this man; an emotion powerful enough to break through the heady elixir of his potion and allow what must be the last semblance of Dean's will and love for his brother to rise to the surface.

And that, quite simply, will not stand.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone. It has been a long time and I'm sorry that this is a fairly short chapter. I haven't written anything for a few months so am starting back into it slowly. Thank you for any who have come back to this story and I hope that I can update at least every couple of weeks. Take care._

* * *

><p>Lost is his hold of the usual calmness and control that normally guides his every word and movement; the heat of rage and annoyance flustering his skin and ripping a low growl from his throat.<p>

The alpha storms away from the door heavily, the echo of his footsteps like the thrum of a freight train picking up steam as it heads towards its destination; the aggression barely kept contained beneath the surface as it thunders across the tracks.

He travels the length of the room in seconds to grab Dean roughly by the collar and violently, animalistically tear into the flesh of his bruised neck without mercy; sinking his teeth in without abandon to greedily drink his fill.

The rush is instant and intoxicating; the sweetness of his child's blood making him akin to a drunkard basking in the glorious moment when the liquor hits his throat and all other thoughts drift away.

Dean's shallow moans; their sounds a mixture of both pain and pleasure, are like the most beautiful of symphonies as they waft lazily into his buzzing ears; his dominance over this mere human once again solidified.

Another rap against the door and a muffled cry from the brother on the other side earns his newest charge a brutal backhand.

"You are mine to do with what I will, and you will learn your place. If you so desperately want to see your brother again then so be it."

Dean is dropped unceremoniously, to lie feebly and on the brink of unconsciousness against the hard, cold floor. A smile flutters against the alpha's face and he tilts his head toward the still present pounding and voice whose owner is hidden just beyond the door.

He wraps his hand around the handle and chuckles as he opens the barrier between them.

Sam has no time to react; the attack so swift and savage that he can't even utter a sound before darkness invades his vision. He blinks rapidly in a futile attempt to focus as he feels his body being dragged into the same room he had been so desperate to gain entrance to just moments before.

The alpha's face swims in and out of his line of sight and it makes his blood go cold. Jagged teeth come within an inch of his face and he breathes deeply; bracing himself for the moment when they will pierce into his flesh.

He sure as hell won't let this asshole know how scared shitless he is.

"F...fuck you... ugly sack of... shit... I hope you... ch... choke on it..."

The smile grows wider still and a ripple of repulsion skitters along Sam's veins.

"Sam. You should have taken my offer; you should have left this place. Now you will see firsthand the new life which your brother is set to embrace. You will witness him change."

"N...no. D...Dean?"

"Rest now Sam, you will see the true nature of my child soon enough."

Sam can't fight against it; the superior strength of the vampire leaves him like putty in the fucker's hands. His head is lifted without resistance and slammed viciously into the concrete floor. Fragmented words spoken in the alpha's voice float through the fog in his head as he quickly loses the battle to remain conscious.

"... your grandfather... ready... all for you… child..."

* * *

><p><em>TBC... Thanks for stopping by.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_No, your eyes are not playing tricks on you, this is a new chapter of Into The Fold. My apologies for all of those who have been waiting, patiently, and for those who had to read the prior chapters just to familiarize themselves with the plot, again ;) It has been FOUR months since I posted a new chapter of this tale. Far, far too long, I know. I hope this story still flows as I myself have not re-read any of the chapters. _

_The good news? Well, the next chapter is 99% done, just have to edit so it will be ready for posting next week! See you soon and thank you to all of you who have come back. I appreciate all of the comments and faves and followers and will try my darndest to keep on the path to completion cuz boy oh boy, the ending has got me stoked!_

* * *

><p>He stands between them; one brother silent and unmoving after being assisted along the road to unconsciousness, the other in the grips of fevered delirium. The hunger that drums along his child's veins has upped its assault, of that the Alpha is certain. Dean continues to thrash along the cement floor; incoherent mumblings spew outward from his dried lips, only to be violently silenced as shivers so pronounced the vampire hears the man's teeth smash together rattle throughout his frame.<p>

Blood; it's the only solution; the only key to end the suffering displayed at his feet, and the Alpha is more than happy to oblige; by way of Samuel Campbell.

He turns, eager to provide to his newest charge what his trembling mass desperately needs and demands; to satiate its thirst and expunge the tormented hold the last remnants of an inferior race continue to exude upon it. Just as his lean fingers skim the surface of the door a shuddering inhale is heard from below and rapid words escape, spoken with quiet urgency; entangled in the breathy exhale. Those words glide along the surface of the floor; they filter upwards to land softly against his ear, akin to a secret being pressed and whispered against it yet with the forceful impact of a hurricane.

"Sammmm? wh..what… f... feel... y... y'ok?"

Slender digits unfurl briefly before they clench together in another flash of annoyance. Darkened eyes glare at the other human who occupies the space. Sam. He fidgets where he stands, a flash of uncertainty flitting in his mind. He fights to quell the urge that emerges; to drain the younger man dry while he lays defenseless and unaware. Deep breaths are taken and eyes slide closed in an effort to regain composure.

No. Not yet. If Dean is to be his, and he _must_; if every part of his essence is to belong to the Alpha there must be surety that every iota of tainted humanity has been obliterated, leaving only purified vampire perfection in its wake.

No. It will not be the Alpha that will take Sam's life.

The bond between the two Winchester children is one the likes of which he has not experienced, and one which he cannot afford to linger on or cater to. Neither Samuel nor his namesake can leave this place. The thought lingers in his mind; only after they are removed, permanently, will he truly be able to control and nurture his newest child without the distraction of a confused mind.

The vampire has never felt the need to rush; always confident, sure and steady in his course. There has never been even an inkling of not being in complete control, until now. His child is right there, yet still teeters on the edge; still fights within himself to realize what he is meant to be. The human has not succumbed totally to the barrage of stimuli his true father has inflicted upon him and, in a thought he will only admit to himself, the vampire feels slightly disturbed by it. It is a situation for which an answer eludes him; a challenge which has veered him onto a path which he has not tread before.

The desire, the overwhelming flash of urgency to hasten Dean into his new life and willingly leave the brother, who still keeps a semblance of him anchored to the human world, compels the vampire to stride with purpose through the door and towards the area where Samuel Campbell was abandoned and left to die, by his own flesh and blood.

Hmm. His own flesh and blood. Sam.

His thoughts drift again to the younger sibling. Courage or foolishness, he isn't sure which trait carried Dean's brother into a fight which he must have known could not be won. Yet, whatever the reason, Sam had charged forward and stood his ground despite the fear that must have raced through his veins, to face not just any vampire, but the Alpha himself. There is a twinge of respect for this human; of his willingness to inevitably sacrifice his life for that of his brother's. Despite its uselessness, the act itself causes him to pause. Sam Winchester would, and _will_, die for Dean; for this member of his human family. Surely this is something the mortal had known. Interesting how the man for whom he was named has earned nothing but vile contempt from the vampire yet his grandson has earned something close to praise.

Nevertheless, neither man will live to see the light of dawn.

Details of a twisted plan form in his mind; an envisioned chain of events which will crush once and for all any ties Dean may have to his old life and allow him to embrace in totality his destiny and take his rightful place by his father's side. The more the vampire has seen of the brothers; the more he realizes that Sam is the reason that Dean holds on to his human side, the more convinced he becomes that although the younger may hold a sliver of power over him still, that fact will be the one that unravels the last remains of resolve from his charge.

A thin smile curls its way onto his features as he embraces the image of the moment; when the older brother will be truly taken into the fold and view him, and others of the vampire race as his brethren. The creatures eyes widen as the plan spins a web of delightful visions in his mind.

Yessssss.

First to fall will be Samuel. True, his child may fight at the onset; may withstand or even refuse with enormous effort the tantalizing offer that will be laid out before him. But make no mistake; his son _will_ feed from the torn flesh of Samuel Campbell. For the vampire knows of the hunger; that it is both a powerful and potent ally. Self-preservation will show itself, as it always has; the instinct naturally entwined within each human, vampire and any other being that gains nourishment and strength by consumption, in order to survive.

Yet even if he manages to find the mental and physical strength to somewhat control that instinct; even if he can curb the constant, impossible to ignore throb and fire pitted deep within his core, the Alpha now knows the one thing that can break through. Sam. Sam is the weakness. When you combine the ongoing, pervasive current of unattainable relief to quench the burn that never abates with an agonizing choice, you will then bear witness to the first domino as it teeters and falls. Yes. Dean will either take his first taste of what his father will so graciously provide to him, or be forced to watch the slow, painful death of his brother, by the Alpha vampire himself.

He stops to relish the images that flicker through his brain and trickle down to burst electric energy through his form. That. That is what it will take to make Dean his. And then, when the first tentative lick has been taken; when the first drop of crimson splashes against his tongue, his child's thirst will reignite and the want, need and desire that he fought to subdue will be unleashed without barriers or defense. It will unconsciously guide both body and mind; his hunger will consume his every thought, movement and action and the burning lust to devour as much blood as possible will overshadow everything else and will know no bounds.

Yessssss. This is what he must engineer. He steps forward along the path to the Campbell and grins widely at his cleverness.

The plan is perfect; both brutal and flawless in its design.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

_Thank you to all who have taken the time to read this. I am a bit rusty so I hope this chapter didn't suck entirely. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello and welcome back! Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, sorry I have not responded to your kind comments yet but I intend to do so very shortly! _

_Thanks again for taking the time to read this story, I hope you will enjoy._

* * *

><p>A rumble gurgles up from the Alpha's chest; it burns up his throat and expels itself between clenched teeth as he rounds the corner; the smear of blood and its trail along the floor the only evidence of its owner's previous presence.<p>

So, Grandfather Campbell is on the run.

A smirk emerges on his blood crusted lips and his tongue darts out to moisten the delicate skin of his mouth, the distinctive flavour of Dean's blood still present from his last taste.

This ought to be entertaining.

Unless he has misjudged the sight of the hunter's pathetic attempt to escape, Samuel is a hypocrite. The Campbells and Winchesters; they have claimed to be the authority on protecting their own. And while that may be true of the Winchester sons, the bond between the two witnessed first-hand, the falsity of the statement in reference to the eldest Campbell disgusts him. Samuel has fled; has crawled along the floor like the sludge he represents; has left his 'family' at the mercy of him, a so-called monster, in an effort to save his own worthless skin.

No matter. He can smell him, the scent of the hunter's blood leading the father of the vampire race towards his goal. He bristles at the thought of this human; righteous and arrogant right up until the moment when the balance shifts and the hunter becomes the hunted. The patriarch of the Campbell family is destined to die bloody; broken and snivelling like the rabid dog that needs to be done away with after its poison has infected those it claims to love.

He whispers to the empty corridor as he follows the path of crimson towards the exit and the world outside. "Samuel. You talk of loyalty and family and the bonds that tie them yet you cower and hide like a thief in the night. There is no place to hide. There is no place to run. You are no match for the likes of me."

A step into the evening air and the vampire inhales deeply. To a bystander it may seem a moment has been taken to bask in the freshness of the crisp, clean air, but to this creature each breathe is an intricate calculation; a homing technique that draws the lingering scent of copper into his senses to lead the way, like a streak of lightning that bursts across a moonless sky.

A tilt of his head and the infusion of fresh blood guide his stance and spurs on his increasing giddiness as he shifts his gaze to verify what his acute senses tell him. He narrows his eyes on the truck positioned beneath a flickering, dim yellow light that adorns the wall of the rundown building. He walks slowly, methodically and with purpose, his footsteps falling light and virtually free of sound.

The door of the cab is open; the hunter's legs extending out from the metal frame; a small pool of blackened earth signifying his wound still seeps delicious fluid. Extra voltage shoots through his already electrified senses at the sound of the human's attempt to start the vehicle; the one he assumes will lead him to safety.

Wrong.

Closer and closer he gets; more and more excitement courses through him and still the human fiddles with the truck, oblivious to the deadly stalker that stands in his midst. For a supposed seasoned hunter, Samuel Campbell's wits seem dim. So preoccupied with the notion of fleeing he doesn't even suspect that his life is about to be taken in a painful, tormenting, and most ironice, delectable way.

Mmmm. The vampire will relish the spectacle of it; as he watches this man's own flesh and blood drain him of life; as a grandfather's eyes freeze in horror on his grandson's; as the younger drowns himself in a shower of tantalizing, satisfying crimson.

"Fuck! Come on you piece of shit!"

The words are breathless and have a wonderfully urgent and panicked quality woven within them.

Delightful.

There is a thump that the Alpha assumes is the human's fist hitting the interior in frustration.

Delicious.

"For fuck sake, start already!"

He can't take anymore temptation; can no longer wait to make his presence known and commence this cowardly human's descent into torment and death.

"Going somewhere?"

Sudden stillness envelops the air. Samuel's legs go limp, his words stop, and any further attempts to bring the metal box back to life halt in that instant. Silence invades the outwardly calm and peaceful surroundings, but ignites a wondrous symphony in the Alpha's ears.

His palm leans against the hood and he pauses briefly to enjoy the chaotic rhythm and crescendo of a heart threatening to burst out of its owner's chest.

Exquisite.

Fingers stretch out and the awkward stillness is broken when the sharp ting of metal reverberates against the strum of nails against it; as the vampire inches the digits closer to their target and the heartbeat, already pounding at a hectic pace, intensifies.

A smile and a small chuckle emerge from the creature as he witnesses Samuel's sudden start back into animation; as he seems to uncoil and slither his way like a serpent from the confines he is currently housed in to finally face his judgement. As the hunter grips the door to support his weakening frame, the Alpha feels a small sting in his chest as a dart impales itself into his skin.

Pathetic.

"How does that feel fucker?!"

Campbell tries to smirk although his pain laced features give him away; as he tries desperately to display some sort of bravado through his breathless, shaky voice. The vampire wants to howl in delight at the performance the human is trying to portray and utterly failing at.

Worthless human.

"Stop it Samuel, that tickled."

Two more erroneous shots get off before the weapon is ripped from the man's feeble grasp and thrown into the night, the soft echo as it hits the ground in the distance causing the hunter to shudder involuntarily. The door is pushed violently into the man's body until he is immobilized; sandwiched between two slabs of metal. They stand eye to eye through the open window; the vampire relishing the unabashed fear that now dances within the human's gaze.

Slowly and one by one, slender fingers grip the protruding objects from their place in his chest; all the while a nightmarish mouth grins a grisly display of too many teeth, as they seem to glisten in the lamplight casting its glow from above.

Closer and closer the vampire leans through the opening, until the hunter's face is a mere inch from his own.

Samuel's eyes dart from the Alpha's teeth, to his eyes, to the outside world and back again.

The pitch is low when he finally speaks.

"Really Samuel, you disappoint me." A fingernail brushes against the jawline of the injured man. "You were much more formidable during our previous meetings. True, you are wounded but ahhhh yes," a look above to the night sky, "many things were a bit different then, I suppose. As I recall," a tap to his temple, thinking, "I was caged like an animal; forced to listen to your droning voice and endure the false superiority planted on your arrogant face."

The human tries to shrink back into the confines of the truck but that only spurs on the Alpha to press into the door that much more.

"But now, as you can clearly see, I have my freedom."

An inhuman hand snakes its way onto the man's bleeding wound, squeezing just enough for a delightful groan to escape from its captive's lips. The blood that begins to ooze more freely causes the Alpha to licks his lips; his gaze travelling to follow the flow of the fluid as it passes through the crevasses of his fingers. Slowly and deliberately he lifts his index finger to his mouth and takes in the digit, a slight moan escaping as he licks it clean.

The vampire shifts his gaze, now darkened and flickering with contempt, into the face of his enemy, and whispers.

"And you, hunter, have lost yours."

* * *

><p><em>TBC... thanks for stopping by! :) FYI.. Sam and Dean will be back in full force next time!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello_ _everyone and welcome back. I have been very, very bad by not responding to all of your lovely reviews but I want all of you to know how much I truly appreciate each an every one of them. I hope to do better this time around. _

_I hope you will enjoy this chapter, a heartfelt thank_ _you for taking the time to read, it truly means so much._

* * *

><p>Sam hisses at the razor blades that have taken root in his head, their sharpened edges cutting a swatch of agony deep into his brain. What the fuck?<p>

There is an incessant buzzing in his ears and he breathes deeply to control the sudden panic that grips him, unable to discern where he is or what the hell happened.

Clouded eyes take their first tentative step towards assessing the surroundings, their owner riddled with disorientation and the overhwhelming sense of something amiss, only to retreat quickly as eyelids slam shut on instinct against the onslaught of piercing pain.

A hand reaches back to touch the epicenter of the storm, a groan emitted from the hunter's throat as fingers graze the tender area of his wounded, throbbing skull.

Sam doesn't need the proverbial set of eyes on the back of his head to know what the wetness now coating his fingers is.

Blood.

Okay, so that would explain why he can't think straight and the reason there is an ever present nauseousness coursing through him, but the how remains foggy and off in the distance; it rides along with the pervasive intuition that something around him is totally fucked up.

The frustration at lack of answers builds so he takes stock of what he _does_ know; of what he _can_ deciper, at least until the cobwebs decide to back the fuck off.

He is on his back on what feels like concrete, and his eyes' first, albeit short foray had revealed he is inside; it's a dark space. Well that's genius, suffering from a concussion in a dark space? Fucking brilliant.

Shit, he didn't just appear in this situation... He needs to think. Come on, even just a hint would be nice.

Wait. He wouldn't be here without back up, right? Dean. Yeah, big brother must have been with him. Yes, he's sure of it, Dean was here.

Alright, keep going Sammy. So, they were hunting? But...what? ... wait... he...Dean... His thoughts drift off to a more disturbing scenario; one more troubling than his current, dazed state. Dean was with him, he knows he was, but he doesn't hear his brother's voice; no muffled words, no touch on his shoulder; no indication at all of Dean trying to coax him back into the waking world.

Hairs on his neck seem to levitate at that; definitely not good.

"Fuck. Dean? Dean, where are you man?"

Another pang of panic invades his chest, his heart and the thumping in his head increasing in tandem; the continuing silence that meets his soft yet urgent inquiry the trigger that fires a myriad of bad vibes to run rampant through his brain.

Get a grip Sam and figure this shit out. Dean. If Dean isn't here then something's wrong, he wouldn't leave you vulnerable like this. You have to find him, he needs you to save him. You _know_ he's in trouble.

His eyebrows knit at that and his already queasy stomach lurches; he _knows_ intuitively his brother is in worse shape than him. Shit.

Christ... what were they...they were...damn it, think!

Hunters...right...Samuel...something about checking what he was...yeah, Samuel was there but...something else...

He shivers. Something evil...

He punches the ground in annoyance, the fragmented pieces of the puzzle floating around without connection making him feel desperate.

He wills calmness to claim his ragged breathing and tries again.

Right, Samuel was there...and a cage...he was...they were...Samuel...cage...interrogating the... Alpha...

Dean! It flashes through his memory, his last conscious vision; his brother's face now prominent in his brain, the state of Dean's mind and body making his breath quicken and his eyes to fly open.

"DEAN!"

It's ripped from his raw throat, an explosion igniting in his head where the fucking alpha crashed it unmercifully into the cement floor while Dean lay whimpering and bleeding only feet away. Allowing himself to climatize to his physical state and slowly get his bearings flies out the fucking window in a heartbeat; the sight of that vampire bastard hovering greedily over his distressed sibling twisting his stomach into a tight knot.

Exactly how they got into this current fucking mess is still cloudy but Sam knows one thing; the vamp is on a definite mission; he has his sights set on and his teeth ready to sink into his brother; the fucker wants to bring Dean into the fold with other monsters the brothers have spent their entire lives ridding the world of. Well, that ain't going to fucking happen while he's still breathing.

Dean will not become one of you, you fucking bastard, I'll make sure of that.

Teeth clenched and head on fire, Sam moves. It's slower than he would like, his patience now non-existent, but passing out would be even worse and not an option. He clenches his hands into fists to stop himself from launching up off they floor to find his brother; the brother he hopes is still right there in that room.

He shifts to his side when he hears it; it's faint but trying hard to infiltrate the buzz still present in his head. He ceases all movement and even holds his breath to concentrate and home in on that small sound.

"S...S'mm? m'here...pl...please..h...help...h..."

* * *

><p>Samuel staggers as he is pulled roughly from his getaway vehicle and dragged across the yard by the vice grip of the vampire's hold.<p>

He basks in the terror that mounts with each step; at the human's realization that he has begun his one way march into the gallows; where he will take his last breath and cease to exist in this world.

A calculated whisper makes its way through ragged, panicked breaths to nestle in the man's ears.

"I have to thank you Samuel. Who would have thought that you would be the one. You will serve a very important purpose in the cementing of Dean's destiny; the catalyst that will start the chain reaction that will make him mine for eternity."

The hunter sags in his arms and makes his lips curl into a gleeful smile. He stops their momentum to enjoy the impact of his words.

"_You_ will provide the final step on his journey and how exciting it will be when he finally realizes what his life can be. He, and I, we will owe his transformation, all of it, to _you_. You should feel pride at your role as you watch; as your grandson _turns_ right in front of you."

Samuel cannot control the weight of his words and the alpha sees his throat clench just before he leans over and dispels the contents of his stomach to paint the earth below. It doesn't disgust him but rather it is a delight; it tells the tale of horror as it seeps and spreads throughout the human's body, mind and soul.

The hunter gasps in air and retches again, a string of bile indicating there is nothing left to expunge. The alpha grabs him by the chin and tilts his head upward, making sure he looks straight into the man's red-rimmed eyes.

"Who would have anticipated this turn of events hunter; you came after me to destroy what I have built yet it is _you_ who will strengthen my hold. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Fuck you..dracula...that's a bet...a bet you'll lose...he won't...he can't...kill me...Dean...that boy...he is...he's all about family."

Eyes go wide as an inhuman cackle drifts out into the evening air.

"Yes my dear Samuel, I know. And that is _exactly_ what I am counting on. Don't you see? Has your narrow mind not yet grasped the pure beauty of it? You see, when the moment comes, and it will, who do you believe Dean Winchester will choose? Hmm? The grandfather he never really knew; the one that abandoned him, with a vampire no less, or the brother with whom he obviously shares an inexplicable connection with?"

Whatever light that had been present in the hunter's eyes dims then; the realization reaching him without filter. The grandfather has also witnessed the bond of the brothers and it is the one that has sealed the human's fate.

Samuel seems to retreat into his mind then; the vacant look that invades his features testiment to that.

"Yessss, now you understand Samuel. Dean will have only one option, and one he will be unable to refuse. Now, shall we?"

Discussion over, the alpha renews his hold and guides the now silent, compliant human through the door and towards his fate.

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>...


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for coming back. Got some Sam and Dean goodness coming your way... ummm, well... sort of ;) A heartfelt thank you to all who have been so generous with your reviews, and thanks as well to the new followers and favourites, I appreciate each one! :) _

* * *

><p>Thank God. Dean. "I'm here, man. Just, just hold on, I'm coming to you."<p>

Waves of nausea assault him as he in forced to slide instead of walk; slowly and languidly he makes his way across the length of the floor, his mouth dry; comparisons between him and a snake that slithers along the desert sand floating through his mind. Fucking concussion, messing with his noggin' big time. C'mon, just focus, a little longer.

"S'mmy?"

That is _not_ the way his brother is supposed to sound, _ever. _Rapid, shallow breathing reaches his ears as he meticulously travels towards the sound, inching ever closer and vowing, over and over again, to kill the fucking vampire that brought them to this; he'll take the bastard out, even if it's with his last damn breath. Fuck, too bad his bravado can't beat the shit out of his traitorous body right now; the two seem at odds and waged in a heated disagreement; his appendages weakening and the pressure in his head escalating with each drag he takes across the surface.

The light is dim and it's a fucking good thing too; its illumination just there enough to guide him to the outline of his brother's now twitching, shivering body directly ahead. Any sudden surge in the wattage and all bets would be off; would most likely reduce him to a puking mess, his head already making him feel like it's moments away from saying the fuck with this shit and deciding to spontaneously combust.

Dean's back is towards him, his body folded in on itself in some twisted foetal position, as it goes through a litany of painful movements; from tense, to shuddering, to slack and back again in the blink of an eye. He can only imagine what is coursing through his body, the sound of teeth gnashing together filling Sam with the unmistakable twinge of uselessness, his inability to take it away or to have prevented his brother from being reduced to this shell shaking him to his core. He breathes deep and wipes the moisture from his eyes, overwhelmed by all that his brother has endured in this fucking vampire freakshow, while desperately trying not to spew his guts all over himself, and Dean. Fucking concussion.

"It's okay man. I'm here, Dean. I'm here."

He presses a hand on his brother's back and flinches at the strangeness of the touch; like being burnt and frozen in the same instant. This is fucking bad.

"S'mmy? P..pl…please. Can't hold… can't hold on m..m..much longer. F…fucked up… Not s…same as last time… don't… don't know… what… "

He swallows at the weakness in the sound but more so the desperation that weaves its way through his brother's voice. It isn't until he starts to inspect Dean more closely that he notices his older sibling's fingers; as they tap against each other in an uncoordinated, chaotic rhythm. There's a slight whisper floating upwards as well and Sam knows it is not directed at him; Dean is fighting, unwilling to let the vampire win.

"can't get me... not again… gonna kill you... fucker... won't give in... can't... can't get me... not again...gonna killer you... fucker... won't give in... can't..."

Rage and guilt start to build; that fucking vampire. They should never have come here, Samuel and Dean should have told him the _truth_ about 'last time'. The vulnerability of Dean's mumblings mount a dizzying pressure in his head, almost unbearable as it makes itself known. Deeply he breathes, long, deliberate and slow; they..._Dean_ doesn't have the luxury of time; they need to get the fuck out of here and worry about how to fix it when this hell hole isn't even a speck in the rearview anymore.

He lingers there, cursing the heaviness of his body, his strength almost depleted just by the act of making it to his brother's side. Fuck.

There is an inhalation of air from Dean that sparks his attention back to where it should be; his brows knit in concern as the finger tapping slows then stops altogether, the quiver that had been present in his brother's breathing also taking its leave.

"You're hurt Sam."

Fuck. How does he always fucking know? Must've seen vampy plow my head into the cement for kicks.

"You're hurt Sam, admit it."

He shivers. Sure, that's Dean's voice but at the same time, it's _not_.

"Nah, I'm good, man, just a little headache. Nothing to worry about."

Dean sighs and his body sags into the floor eliciting a groan from Sam at the thought; that he'll now have to carry his unconscious big brother out of this fucking place. His eyes drift closed and he readies his mind and hopefully his body for what it going to be anything but a simple stroll to the nearest exit.

Jolted from his thoughts his body jumps and his head explodes in tandem; agony piercing his skull at the sudden change in altitude, Dean's hand grabbing his arm and lurching him forward, his once hidden features now staring threateningly into his. It's almost too much, the tiny grip he had on his symptoms to keep them at bay gone in an instant. He swallows repeatedly, the burn of bile churning up his throat, itching to make its appearance to the outside world. Dizziness invades his vision and senses and it's all he can do to keep his blurry eyes fixed on his brother's, even though he doesn't like what he sees.

The grip doesn't loosen and his hand starts to tingle with the loss of circulation. A nervous laugh makes its way from him as he tries to twist out of his brother's hold, only it doesn't budge and it doesn't give and, if he didn't already feel nauseous, the way Dean shakes his head and offers a quiet 'tsk, tsk' would have easily done the trick just the same.

"Dean? Ummm, I missed you too man but you're being kind of rough don't you think? How about you lay off a bit with the vice grip, okay?"

The pressure somehow _increases_ and he sucks in a breath, his heart hammering in his chest and his brain on the verge of popping right out of his head. The older sibling looks upward and fixates his gaze on the ceiling above.

"You're _lying_ to me, Sam. I hate it when you fucking lie."

Bad, this is off the charts bad. The frail, scared voice he first heard from Dean is gone; there is no more shakiness, no more mumbling; these words are clear and concise and are dripping; permeated with an undeniable darkness that leaves him light-headed and scared shitless. He swallows, hard.

"I'm _not_ lying, Dean."

A low rumble edges up from his brother's chest and although his view of Dean's face is obscured, the guttural noise he hears creates a picture in his mind of Dean's face transforming into a snarl. A snarl? What the fuck is _that_ about?

"You _just_ said you were fine, Sam. Just a little headache?"

This is fucking insane.

Dean's gaze snaps back to his level and there is something menacing in his eyes; wild and on the cusp of losing control; the way he tilts his head in a jerking, unnatural motion makes Sam's free hand shoot up to try to peel Dean's fingers off of his skin. No fucking luck. Of course.

"I think we _both_ know it's a little more serious than that."

This is so fucked up. Dean is trying to break my fucking arm because I didn't tell him I was blee….. oh, fuck.

"Didn't want you to worry, man, figured you already have enough…"

"Save it. I'm not stupid. I know this current situation is all kinds of fucked up. But I thought hey, maybe this _one_ damn time my little brother would actually tell me… what the fuck, doesn't matter, you don't have to say a goddamned word, _Sam. _I can _smell_ you. I can smell _it_. You're bleeding like a stuck pig, Sam. C'mon, I fucking dare you, tell me I'm wrong."

Not good, this is so not good. The threat of panic looms as the evidence right in front of him sinks into his brain. Dean can _smell_ the blood? But… that's not possible. He… Christ, fucking alpha, piece of shit bastard… he's changing... got his fucking claws buried deep into...

"Fuck!" Sam screams out, the sensation on his already abused wrist; the knowledge that it's only seconds away from snapping finally dislodging the contents of his stomach and forcing him to retch uncontrollably, sucking in haggard breaths as his body revolts against him in spades.

The pressure on his hand eases slightly and Sam feels a glimmer of hope; that his suffering has reignited Dean's instinct to keep his younger sibling safe; that it has served to snap his brother out of his vampire-induced haze. Breathless and exhausted he wipes his trembling hand across his face, gathers his scattered wits and lifts his gaze in anticipation, only to have it land on the amused yet impatient features of Dean's face.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... I know, not a great place to end it but... I hope you still enjoyed :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Welcome Back Everyone! Thank you sooooooo much for your lovely reviews, faves and alerts, you make this writing thing worthwhile! Sorry this chapter is so short and I'm not really too happy with it but sometimes you just gotta let it go and move on. The good news is I am working on the next one as we speak and plan to have it out sooner than later ;) I hope, as always, that you will enjoy this latest chapter..._

* * *

><p>"I'm waiting."<p>

For fuck's sake, that makes two of us.

Sam shakes his head slowly to test the waters; the deposit he left on the floor of their current luxury accommodations, combined with the slight decrease in pressure on his wrist seeming to have lessened the all around 'something the cat dragged in, mauled, ate and puked out' feeling that has plagued him since his arrival back to the waking world.

"Nothing to say, Sammy?"

He wishes Dean would shut the fuck up and let him think. The smirk on his brother's face makes his skin crawl; the longer he stares dumbfounded at Dean's features the more convinced he becomes that his brother is starting to regard him more as a slab of meat housing what his poisoned body is starting to crave than having any semblance to the brother he has gone to Hell and back for.

Un-fucking-believable. They do not have time for this shit.

His eyes scan the door and he can practically hear each precious second tick away; their chance to get the hell out of here quickly vanishing, time edging closer and closer to the moment when the bastard comes back to lay claim on his brother's life.

No. Fucking. Way.

Time for Plan B.

* * *

><p>"Hope you enjoyed the fresh air, Samuel, it will be your last."<p>

The hunter flinches as the outside door is closed. The vampire's gaze follows the enticing droplets of dried blood along the floor, steps slow and deliberate; the allure of rubbing the human's nose in it making him giddy.

"Ah, this must bring back memories."

He crouches to the floor with the human and turns the hunter's head forcefully until Samuel's pained eyes clearly see the same thing his own eyes currently devour.

A long, inhuman fingernail outlines the red-tinged surface.

"Mmmm... Tell me, how did it _feel..."_

Eyes close, the memory of how the splotches of blood began their journey; how they came to be a spattering on the floor causing a shudder of delight to ripple through the vampire's frame.

"... when the bullet pierced your flesh? How did it _feel_ when you gazed upon Dean; the one you are so sure won't submit to temptation, as he leered through hungered eyes; as he salivated without thought at the blood oozing from your veins? Hmm?"

The hunter does not speak but flails fruitlessly to try and squirm his way to freedom; to try and stall the certainty of his demise.

Lost in the moment of Dean's obedience, to _him_, the alpha thrums a deep throated groan as he inches ever closer to the petrified human; to reiterate the futility of his illusion.

"Are you still so sure of his humanity; so sure those are the actions of someone who will stand and defy _me_ to save your selfish skin?"

He laughs heartedly at the whimper he hears exit the hunter. Pure, uncensored fear wafts out of Samuel and the Alpha basks in its beauty.

* * *

><p>Eyes harden onto those of his brother as Sam prepares himself, not quite sure whether this is the best play, considering how he's pretty damn sure Dean is one molecule away from going vampire-shit on him, but forced to concede it's a chance he has to take. Anything is better than being forced to watch Dean lose himself more and more while they are engaged in some messed up pissing contest.<p>

He'll do what he has to in order to snap Dean out of the fog; it'll hurt like hell but he won't lose him, not like this.

A deep breath in.

"And just _what_ the fuck are you waiting for exactly, Dean? Huh? You want me to tell you you're right? Okay, damn it, the great Dean Winchester is right, just like every other fucking time. Does _that_ make you feel better? Does it stroke your ego to know that yup, you caught me, in what _you_ perceive as a lie. Once again big brother knows it all."

Dean blinks at him, all he does is fucking _blink _and it's like a neon sign lighting up the night and guiding his way; telling him he's on the right 's the first waver, the first indication he's had that his brother is still in there and right now it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and all Sam needs to continue his charge.

"Sure, I'm bleeding... but what the hell does it matter in the scheme of whatever the fuck is going on here? But no, good on you man, really, you figured it out."

Sam eyes the door, his heartbeat starting to ramp up, knowing it won't be long until the fang gets back and they have a major fucking problem to contend with.

It pisses him off, how he has to stop and play dirty; has to talk his out of his gourd brother down and make sure he's back in the game so he doesn't need to worry that any minute he couldn't fucking turn on him; all because some piece of shit monster decided Dean would make a nice addition to his goddamn playroom.

Anger and ire bubble up and he can't help the feeling he gets; that they probably wouldn't even _be_ in this fucking mess in the first place if Dean and grandpa dearest had been honest about how their last meeting with vampires went; Sam would have made damn sure neither of them set foot in this house of fucking horrors. Jesus. Secrets never work out Dean, you of all people should know that.

"Christ, it's just a stupid concussion, we've... No, check that, _I've_ gone through a lot worse than this; hell, it doesn't even show up on the Richter scale of crap I've had to deal with."

Come on, Dean. I need a sign, dude. We do not have time to waste here and I'm starting to lose my cool.

I don't want to do this, please, don't make me go _there_.

Fuck, nothing but more blinking. Shit.

His breaths come out heavy and tempered, his patience with this nightmare wearing him thin.

There is a slight softening in the bore of the eyes that gaze at him and any trepidation Sam held for following along this path is gone. Dean's cottage cheese mind is trying to process his words through whatever sludge is in there trying to consume and strip him away, piece by piece.

There's an opening there and damn if Sam isn't going to break out the big guns and let big brother have it; to play the card that always brings Dean around to his side.

Guilt.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... Thanks for stopping by and I hope this chapter didn't <strong>suck<strong> too badly ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Welcome Back Everyone! Sorry for the delay, life has been challenging this past little while. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, wasn't able to spend a lot of time on it but I hope you will still enjoy. Thank you sooooooo much for your lovely reviews, faves and alerts, they are all appreciated :)_

* * *

><p>Another deep breath.<p>

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, man. Seriously? What the fuck, dude? Um... Demon blood? Looking at me like a was some kind of freak, that if you didn't know me you'd have to, what was it you said to me? Oh yeah, that you'd wanna _hunt_ me?"

Flashes of the past burn painfully in his mind; Ruby, demon blood; the hatred and loathing painted on Dean's face. Memories flood through until they sit like lead in his gut. He can't stop the bitter taste from climbing up his throat and spewing out into his brother's face.

"Lucifer, wearing me to the Prom...you _must_ remember that, right Dean? Or, I know, how about that time I went to Hell and back? Soulless? Ringing any fucking bells for ya, Dean? Been there and done that…"

The grip starts to loosen. That's right, come back to me so we can get the fuck out of here and I can stop this. Almost there, just a little more.

"… so please, what gives you the fucking right, man? Do you really expect me to bend over, get down on my knees and actually beg for your damn forgiveness? After everything I've gone through? Huh? Do you really think something like a pansy ass bump on the head is reason enough to warrant you to act like a grade A asshole and try to break my fucking arm? Cuz I sure as hell don't."

His rant leaving him breathless and seething and Sam fights the urge to clock his brother; the image of Dean's eyes boring into him like he was something evil twisting him into a knot and reopening a wound that stings of bitterness and betrayal.

Then it happens; Dean's lips quiver and recognition starts to permeate the glossiness of his eyes. Sam releases a gust of air he didn't realize he'd been holding, the death grip on his wrist finally giving way and his hand falls limply to his side, unable to support itself on its own.

"M'sorry S'm..."

Sam swipes at the tears that have fallen from his eyes; the pain each brother endured at those memories raking them both over the coals. He whispers, the edge of anger stripped from his voice; the pain in Dean's almost too much.

"No Dean, _I'm_ sorry, but I had to go there, no choice."

He swallows; he knows he took things too far, the buzz of energy still rippling through him evidence that he was close to losing it.

"S'mmy?"

It feels wrong to smile but Sam can't help it; the optimism snaking through him at the sound of that damn nickname makes him want to do a fucking dance.

"Yeah, man, it's me. Are you back with the program?"

He studies is brother; as eyes roam around the room as if awakened from a coma and seeing their surroundings for the first time; probably too much truth in that statement. The strength and virility that had been sparsely contained within Dean's frame moments ago vanishes abruptly and Sam catches his brother as he starts to list, the drum beat once again making its presence known in his head.

"What's…"

Sam swallows and leans in close; arms reaching up to place gentle hands on the sides of Dean's face, while working to keep his fear in check and his body calm at the chill and trembling that transfers onto his skin from the contact.

"Dean."

Eyes continue to drift; they glance at the floor, the ceiling, even his fucking boots, but fail to seek out Sam's face.

"Dean, look at me."

Green eyes lift upward, the confusion and shame reflected there slicing through Sam like the proverbial knife through butter.

"Listen to me for a minute, alright? We don't have much time."

An almost non existent nod.

Sam doesn't want to rush his unsteady sibling but it's with nervousness that he eyes the door again; he can't shake the feeling that some major shit is about to hit the fan.

"Do you remember what happened?"

His brother's eyes close and his brow crinkles in concentration until a slow shake of his head tells Sam that Dean, in this moment, can't focus enough to figure this shit out. Sam clears his throat and speaks softly.

"We followed Samuel here?"

There is a pang of something in his chest as the realization that he left his grandfather's limp form on the floor in the other room filters through. Fuck. Damn it, he just needs to stay focused and deal with one crisis at a time. Samuel will have to wait.

Dean is struggling to comprehend but his eyes look lost.

"The Alpha vamp?"

Dean flinches, hard, and by instinct Sam lowers his hands from his brother's face to the sides of his neck trying to calm and ground him as much as his damaged wrist will allow. He realizes too slowly his mistake, the howl that erupts from Dean's chest billowing out to echo through the room. Big fucking mistake.

Sam chides himself, pissed off that his mixed up brain chose that exact moment to forget that his flailing sibling has puncture wounds from a goddamned vampire embroidered into his flesh; branded into his skin like a fucking sigil. Damn it.

* * *

><p>His gloating over the dried pool of blood stops when he hears it; the painful cry of his child reverberating through the building and seeming to crash right into him where he still kneels beside Samuel. Only hunger can elicit such a sound.<p>

Ravenous eyes glance at the human that now hangs loosely like a ragdoll in his hold.

"Soon, Samuel."

A maniacal smile erupts within his features and the vampire lets his eyes close; he concentrates, seeks out his charge through the space that separates them; Dean's weakness once again allowing the vampire to nestle into his mind.

_Dean my child, your hunger will be over soon. No more pain, no more frailty; you will know only strength and power. Your father is coming to take you home._

* * *

><p>Dean's eyes open wide and he screams out. "NO!"<p>

Sam isn't fast enough to remove his hand from Dean's neck before his brother swats it away, the jostling of it causing his wrist to ignite in another flame of agony; it shoots through the appendage and works its way into his throbbing head. He fails to halt the groan that escapes out from his gritted teeth but Dean doesn't seem to register the sound; he's too busy scrambling backward until he is against the wall, chest heaving and eyes blinking in rapid succession.

Cradling his bruised wrist Sam approaches his brother with caution, trying to gauge what is going on in his head.

_Sam has betrayed you. _

"S...stop... No! Sammy... Sammy would never..."

Shit.

_He watched while you suffered. In fact, he enjoyed it. _

"G...get out of my head fucker... m'gonna kill..."

_Why continue to fight what you are meant to be? There is nothing to fear. I can and will give you everything you want; everything you crave. Bliss. Strength. And most of all... _

_Loyalty._

Dean's arm shoots up, the shaking appendage and genuine fear in his eyes prompting Sam into action and pulling his brother from the floor.

_You cannot fight it much longer Dean. I will welcome you into the fold as my child and you will never again feel pain or sorrow. _

"Dean? DEAN!."

"Gotta go Sammy... gotta go..."

* * *

><p>He rounds the corner dragging the hunter along the floor, his listless body having no impact on the speed in which the vampire travels. Moments later he stands in front of the door, relishing the erratic beats of the hearts on the other side. He smiles, licks his lips and patiently waits, knowing the click of the door is only moments away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>TBC... Confrontation time at last. Do the boys save Samuel? Does Dean turn? Do the boys win or does the alpha? I hope you will stay tuned for the answers.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks everyone for coming back. Things ramp up a bit in this chapter. I did not reveiw/edit this chapter as much as I usually do so I apologize in advance for any errors that may be lurking. Thank you as always for your reviews, watches and faves, it really is the inspiration I need to keep up with this writing schtick. _

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Into the Fold:<em>

_He rounds the corner dragging the hunter along the floor, his listless body having no impact on the speed in which the vampire travels. Moments later he stands in front of the door, relishing the erratic beats of the hearts on the other side. He smiles, licks his lips and patiently waits, knowing the click of the door is only moments away._

The brothers stagger towards the exit, the urgency present within Dean's uncoordinated movements and Sam's attempts to keep his wrist and head from making him spew again giving their break for freedom the odd quality of a badly choreographed dance.

Dean hesitates slightly as they reach the threshold, but Sam doesn't stop, he can't; they are so close now to getting the fuck out.

Sam grips the handle.

The alpha sees the doorknob start to turn.

Dean grabs feebly at Sam's arm just as he starts to pull the door open.

The vampire smiles.

_Yes, I am here, my child. _

Sam turns back to look at his brother, the panic he had seen no longer just skimming the surface of his face, it is now full blown; it breaches the waves of his features in earnest, telling Sam without the need for words there is a deadly storm directly in their path.

Heat begins to flush through his body; desire, want, need and hunger starting to take its toll. The vampire grabs the wounded hunter's shoulder and squeezes, a ribbon of blood meandering its way through the damaged flesh to snake warmly along his hand. He delights in the knowledge that it was not _he_ who brought the human to this state. No, it was not him; his _child_ inflicted this upon Samuel Campbell. Dean did this.

_You wear my mark upon your skin; have been chosen by me to walk by my side and lead my family towards our rightful place; as the dominant species of this world. Accept it; what you desire and want you are destined to be, and start your life anew. _

Sam looks on as Dean starts to sag; as he lifts a hand to his neck and slowly shakes his head, the presence of tears standing out in his eyes. Christ.

_You have already proven what I already knew; what an asset you will be. _

_Samuel. His blood is warm, Dean. It radiates with heat and life against my skin. The moisture; the sensation of it is pure bliss. You did this, son. You brought him to this. You have provided me, your father, the sustenance I need as I wait for you._

A painful groan skims along the surface of the stilled air and Samuel is released to slither bonelessly to the floor. The vampire doesn't acknowledge the sound or cast him a glance; too busy, too lost in the sight of crimson that stains his skin.

But Sam heard it. Shit, what the fuck was that? But the question is unnecessary; the answer is already known and it rings out loudly in his mind. The alpha is here.

Greedily he licks the liquid from his palm.

_Mmmm... sooooooo delicious. I cannot wait for you to taste it Dean, to feel it; the ecstasy, as the liquid coats your mouth, your tongue, your teeth, your throat; providing the cure to the hunger that I know still stirs deep within you. It is right here and it is yours for the taking. _

Dean unconsciously licks his lips and he swallows, his eyes seeking out Sam's in what his brother sees as despair...

_Give in to the craving; extinguish the fire that burns through your veins._

... his eyes close and Sam feels a wash of helplessness lap over him like a tidal wave.

"Dean? Please."

His brother mumbles defeated words.

"Too late...too late... too late..."

Sam pivots back to their only escape route and his eyes go wide, his heart clammers in his chest and the incessant pounding in his head increases ten fold.

Fuck.

"Hello, Sam. Can Dean come out to play?"

It's futile, he knows, but the instinct to protect his brother from the thing that lurks just inches away has Sam pushing against the metal with all his strength, his wrist throbbing and his brain beating on his skull.

Eyes flicker to the inhuman ones on the other side and Sam feels sick; the creepy smile adorning the fucking thing's face churning his stomach. He finds his grandfather then; the limpness, the blood soaked, stillness of the figure on the floor doing nothing to calm his heartbeat or the clamminess that has gathered on his skin.

He doesn't move, just puts his his foot against the door and takes in Sam's appearance through the narrow space. He looks... desperate, and he is more than pleased. The vampire concentrates on him; the pulsing of his blood as it surges through his veins; the irregular beat of his heart as it tries to compensate for the amount of blood flow his body currently demands. He sighs in delight. Exquisite.

Sam stares at the bastard and knows he is sizing him up, but the smugness displayed on the fucker's face tells him it's just a game; the alpha is playing, is toying with him.

He keeps pushing on the door and the fucker keeps smiling at him.

He keeps pushing until his wrist gives out and a groan is uttered from his lips.

He keeps pushing, now with his shoulder instead, until he hears the faintest chuckle echo out from the vampire's mouth.

"Are we having fun yet?"

He keeps pushing, his eyes roaming and his breath ragged in his ears. He glances down and lets out a gutteral noise; a frustrated gust of air follows as he sees the door is being held in place by nothing more than the creature's foot. His gaze drifts over to where Samuel lies and he's almost blinded by the rage; the hate oozing out from every fibre of his being. Samuel, what the hell have you done to us.

Sam's hatred doesn't go unnoticed, the vampire sees it; it speaks loud and clear through the fury embedded in the man's eyes. Samuel has led his own grandchildren here; kept them in the dark while he sought information that no human should possess. Perfect. It shouldn't take too much to convince Dean to end his grandfather's pathetic, selfish life.

"Not happy to see your grandfather, Sam?"

Shut the fuck up.

"Would you like to know where I found him?"

_Come closer Dean. This is something you must hear._

Sam hasn't noticed yet but the alpha has; the way Dean starts to edge his way closer to the door; closer to him, his gaze focused on his father and what he has to say.

_That's right, my child. Closer._

"I caught Samuel trying to escape; busily preparing to flee without a second thought; perfectly happy to leave you and your brother at my mercy."

Sam growls, the anger towards his grandfather ramping up several notches as he envisions the scene that the vampire just described. Samuel deserves to fucking die and hell, if they somehow manage to escape the vamp's clutches he will be only too happy to take it upon himself to kill him.

The vampire tilts his head slightly and seems to speak to the air beside him; Sam only now realizing the proximity of his brother; within mere inches of the fucking thing. The alpha's eyes peer hungrily into the confines of the room to land on his brother, and a shudder rolls through Sam's frame.

"I brought him here for you, Dean. He deserves to die for what he has done to you, and to Sam. I promise his death will make things so much better; will provide a clarity which you have never known before."

Sam watches, dumbfounded as Dean follows the movements of the alpha until Samuel is picked up; as if his weight is akin to that of a feather.

A feral smile.

Sam swallows in fear. This is it. He grabs for his brother, shakes him hard and screams directly into his face.

"DEAN! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT! I NEED YOU, RIGHT NOW!"

Rapid blinks and Dean's focus comes back to his brother.

Sam whispers.

"We need to fight, Dean. The Winchester brothers don't give up, ever. Right?"

A nod.

"We're in this together, whatever happens."

Another nod.

The brothers stand together, shoulder to shoulder; two humans about to wage battle against the father of the vampire race.

His patience now gone, his hand grips the handle, a surge of adrenaline pulsing through him as he homes in on his prize. At last.

The door flies open and Sam struggles to keep hold of his brother as Samuel is thrown into the room, his arrival on the concrete floor accentuated by a sickening thud.

Sam is shoved to the side roughly and his head starts to spin. Fuck, not now. He knows that touch all too well and knows it was not the alpha, it was Dean, pushing him out of the way in a desperate attempt to save him, like he has done time and time again. Sam hears his brother's voice and seeks it out, his gaze landing on Dean as he fights to stand straight and tall against the foreboding presence of the vampire.

"C'mon, you f...fucker, here I am...c..come and get me."

Dean's eyes find his brother's and Sam can see a myriad of emotions swirl within them; pain, fear, sorrow, shame... and love.

He gulps in response to the view he sees.

"Sammy! Run!"

The usual bravado in Dean's voice is absent, his voice is shaky and Sam can hear the terror laced within the vibrations of the sound. Damn it Dean, not this time. I am not leaving you here. We do this together.

The vampire laughs, amused by his child's attempt to save a man whom he will soon not care one iota about.

"Oh Dean, you are such a delight! I'm afraid your brother isn't going anywhere, but I do have every intention of 'coming to get you.' Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p><em>TBC... Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoyed! :)<em>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HELLO! So, it's been, ummmm (looks at watch) about 20 months since I updated this story. What can I say? I've been busy! Seriously, though, I had long thought this was going to be just another incomplete story that had a lot of promise at the beginning but that I let go to the wayside because of some extremely unfavourable PMs I received. I know, I shouldn't let such things bother me but they kind of took the wind out of my sails as I was also going through personal trials as well.**

**Anywho, I want to finish this darn thing and intend to do so by the end of the year. The chapters will be short, and I apologize in advance as the flow may be totally different than the last chapter as, well, it's been a while ;) Even so I hope you will find some enjoyment in this update. Thanks for any who are still out there and my deepest apologies for making the wait an extremely long time.**

* * *

><p>In the time it takes Sam to shake his head and clear the fog the alpha has effortlessly grabbed his brother and has him pinned against the wall; Dean trying but failing to keep the fear out of his features, struggling uselessly against the vampire.<p>

The monster closes in until only an inch separates them, its manicured fingers gliding along the surface of Dean's face, along the pulsating vein in his neck and back as it lets out a throaty, wanting moan. Sam hopes it is revulsion Dean feels as his brother swallows hard, but that fleeting thought is crushed out of existence when those green eyes flutter and close, his brother ceasing to struggle and actually leaning into the thing's touch. Fuck.

Quickly scanning the confines of the room for something, _anything_ to at least slow the events that are rapidly spiraling out of control a panicked gush of air escapes him when he sees not a damn thing to use as a weapon. One eye on his brother and one towards the door he ponders his next move; stay and try to break through to Dean; be there for him as he faces pure evil, or flee in an effort to find the proper tool to slice the fucker's head off.

His deliberation is interrupted as an out of place, sugary sweet voice creeps along Sam's spine, chilling his already frozen heart and cementing his decision to stay.

"That's right, child. I have waited so long for this moment. No more games. No more defiance. No more pesky humanity. Stop fighting your destiny and give yourself to me."

"FIGHT IT, DEAN! PLEASE!"

With wide eyes he looks at the glassy stare Dean is hitting him with, acceptance of what is about to happen filtering through and stabbing Sam repeatedly in the gut. "I'm…so tired of fighting, Sammy. It's…it's time to let go."

The vision before him, of Dean giving up, giving in to the kind of monster he has fought his entire life against strengthens his resolve to at least try.

"No! Don't you dare turn away from me! You are not leaving me here alone, Dean! Not after everything! What the hell is wrong with you, huh? You just gonna let this piece of crap walk all over you?"

Dean is looking at him with a bit more clarity and however fleeting the moment may be, he has to use it.

There is no Plan A or Plan B formulating in his head as pure adrenaline propels his legs, but there is also no fucking way this evil sack of shit is just going to win and have his brother, not without one hell of a Winchester fight.

Taking a deep breath he rushes forward, just to have his momentum violently crushed, a strong hand reaching out with inhuman reflexes to tighten against his throat. The alpha chuckles softly as he slowly turns away from Dean to face him instead, moving his head in a perverted tsk tsk motion as Sam's feet lose their purchase on the floor, lifted easily from it. There is a feral look in the near black eyes that bore into his; the distinctive sound of teeth breaking through flesh has him clawing ineffectually against the monster's hold.

"You should have left when you had the chance, human. Now you will be witness as your bloodline becomes mine."

"Let..let m'brother go, asshat. This is _your_ last chance."

The flutter of hope in his chest at Dean's voice is cut short as his vision starts to blur, the lack of oxygen making itself known. Through the buzzing in his ears he hears a boisterous round of laughter, the vampire seeming to thoroughly enjoy what he sees as a pathetic show of attempted defiance.

"Very well, child."

Dropping ungraciously to the floor he sputters and coughs, the panic of not getting air replaced by the panic of why he was let go. Raising up to his knees his eyes catch Dean's and he knows what his gaze is telling him; that was his one last show of bravado.

"That's enough, Dean. My patience is over. Watch, Sam," he shivers at the sinister smile that curls the monster's lips. "as I wipe away the annoying loyalty once and for all from Dean's consciousness, and he is truly brought into the fold."

It takes a split second, even before Sam can regain his footing for a disfigured nail to emerge from the creature's hand. He can only watch in absolute horror as the vampire slices open its own wrist and drips his taint along Dean's lips.

"NO! DEAN! NOOOOOO!"

"I can feel the want pound along your veins, child. Satisfy your burning hunger with the taste of your father's love."

"Don't listen to him! DEAN!"

But his words don't get through; Dean's tongue darts out cautiously at first to capture one drop, then eagerly as it begins to lap up the crimson stain coating his flesh.

"That's it, child."

He whispers out his brother's name in disbelief, mesmerized by what his eyes take in and the sounds his ears pick up. Dean is fucking _moaning_, a grunted '_more_' escaping before he opens his mouth wide to accept rivulets of the putrid poison. The alpha makes his own filthy noises before closing in and whispering so softly only Dean can hear. Moving his wrist closer the vampire hisses in need as his brother suddenly latches on and begins to suck in earnest.

Tears flow without restraint as his brother collapses into the fucking thing's chest and the vamp utters reassuring words as if comforting a sickly child. "Shhh, child, your father is here." Bile builds along the lining of his throat at the twisted display of affection, punctuated by the soft caresses the alpha places on Dean's head.

"I am going to fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"I look forward to watching you try." The alpha gently guides Dean to the floor, his brother already shielding his eyes from the dim light and covering his ears to block sounds only he can here.

"Hang on, Dean. You hear me! We can fix this, we can, just like last time."

The vamp is an imposing, formidable force, managing to make Sam feel small and weak in its presence as it straightens to its full height. The enormity of their new set of problems crashes into him and all he can do is stare across at his writhing brother and mutter softly.

"Dean. Please. Fight it, bro."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... Thanks for stopping by :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Welcome back, all. I can't thank you enough for sticking with this story and for all the amazing encouragement you so graciously provided, it truly inspired me to continue. Apologies ahead as this is a short chapter that was written in about half an hour as that was all the time I've had to write this week. I hope you enjoy and thanks again!_

* * *

><p>The creature takes a step forward and Sam takes one back, the hunter instinctively trying not to let whatever distance he has to evaporate. The pointed, hungry look set in the thing's features pierces right through him, dissipating the last of <em>his<em> bravado and fast coming to the conclusion that whatever Winchester luck has got him this far is ebbing out of existence, replaced by the probability that he is about to become a fucking chew toy.

"Your former brother, _my son_, won't be able to fight it this time, Sam, or rather, he won't want to or even try. You see, it isn't a run of the mill vampire whose blood is now coursing through his veins, it is _mine_."

Gulping at the implication he swears he can see an actual spark ignite in the alpha's pupil.

"I should thank you for bringing him back to me, for sowing the seed previously and allowing it to embed in his core; waiting, _longing_ for the moment to rejoin me."

No, no, no. Not this. This can _not_ be how it ends. His fists clench at his sides, nails digging into his palms and his breaths jut out as he fights to keep control and clear his head.

There has to be a way out. There is _always_ a way out.

"I can hear it and it is beyond delightful. My blood is disinfecting his; cleaning the cancerous tumor that has so long been ravaging his true path. And I can hear _yours_; pounding away through your inferior body, rushing out of control and without true purpose."

As the vampire licks its lips slowly and with the darkest intentions Sam breathes deep, takes a last lingering look at his brother and prepares for his final showdown, surprised when its gaze drifts passed him.

Sam swallows as it bears its teeth and intensifies its glare toward the third player in this fucked up production, the one he can't believe he actually forgot.

"And I can hear _his_; weak and fragile. The very worst humanity has to offer, but with one all important purpose.""

Shit.

"About this cure, if I recall correctly," the alpha skirts around the hunter and steps towards the wounded man on the floor, Sam only now noticing the panting and sobbing that flows freely from the traitor's mouth. "It involves various ingredients," it bends down and digs a sculpted nail into the man's flesh, eliciting a howl of pain. "with the most vital being blood from the vampire who turned you."

The alpha stands and Sam is repulsed by the way it eyes Dean and slowly, almost seductively licks off the blood from the digit of its hand before those damn darkened eyes flick to find his once more. "That would be _me_, Sam."

"Y...you can.. Sam...please, son."

He holds back the scream that sits on his tongue, his eyes move rapidly from the twisted thing ahead of him to his brother's trembling form, before they finally rest on the backstabbing cause of all this; Samuel.

He seethes; his hatred bubbles up, violence inching without restraint along the surface of his skin as he moves towards Samuel, the fucking asshole actually having the nerve, the _balls_ to plead with him to save his sorry ass the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back.

"Shut the fuck up! _You_ don't get to talk, or beg or plead for your salvation. _You_ are the son of a bitch who did this to us! To Dean!"

"M'sorr..."

Blinded by rage and the fact that he knows he and Dean are both pretty much screwed he can't stop himself; the impact jolts him as boot meets bone, the distinctive crack of a rib giving way only overshadowed by the booming laughter that is now so close to his ear that the breath from it falls across his flesh to send another shiver down the length of his spine.

Cursing himself for dropping his guard against the fucking thing he turns to find himself standing toe to toe with it, hating the blanket of victory that it seems wrapped up in; its stance, face, limbs and creepy smile shouting to him all at once that it has already won, and knows it.

It whispers softly, as if telling a secret its been sworn to keep but can't help and tell. "I wonder, Sam, how the newest member of my flock will fare when confronted with the choice; endure the fire that is consuming him and resist, or extinguish it by feasting on the worthless and pathetic man who has brought all of this upon him. Hmmmm, I do believe he will choose wisely, and when he does, finally your grandfather will get what he so rightfully deserves."

He can't let it end like this, he can't give up and damn if this bastard thinks it knows Dean Winchester when Sam is the only one who truly does; has seen how he has fought to protect even those who maybe don't deserve it; who sacrifices everything to get rid of the evil in the world.

There is still hope, he has to believe in that and in his brother, and...

The sound is unmistakable and even though a natural reaction would be to turn towards it he can't move; can still feel the proximity of the alpha and knows the noise that just took the wind out of his sails did _not_ come from it.

He doesn't fight it as the vampire grasps his shoulder and slowly turns him towards his brother; a lilt evident in the monster's voice as if it just got the winning prize at the fair. "Looks like he has already made his choice. Dean, come and receive my offering to you."

"Oh my God...Dean?"

The alpha presents Samuel with a Vanna White zeal and Sam feels the contents of his stomach churning within it as he stares slack jawed into the face of the brother he suddenly no longer recognizes, and who doesn't acknowledge him.

Dean is upright, his body rigid and devoid of the shakes it had just been inundated with. Two sets of teeth are evident in his blood coated mouth, and they are literally chomping at the bit to sink into Samuel's flesh.

But it's the eyes most of all; the brilliant emerald all but devoured to leave only a small ring of dull green visible around his pupils, the blood lust and hunger seen there that weakens Sam's legs without mercy.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... thanks for stopping by.<em>


End file.
